Heart of the Sword
by Hiroyuki Naomi
Summary: Angin dingin yang menerpa jendela ini, adalah sebuah pertanda akan datangnya musim dingin. Musim salju putih yang akan datang semakin dekat dan mendekat.  Kehidupan dan kisah ini, terasa begitu singkat untuknya. Menyesakkan namun begitu berarti. Ch 6! RnR
1. Prolog

Aku tidaklah lebih dari seorang bocah kecil ingusan ketika aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri orang-orang yang kusayangi satu persatu mati terbunuh. Sekelompok ronin berkostum hitam dengan wajah-wajah mereka yang sangar mulai menyerang kami secara mendadak pada malam itu. Menebaskan katana kepada para wanita yang saat itu menemani perjalananku untuk pergi menuju kota Edo.

Para ronin itu menusuk tubuh mereka hingga mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat dengan bau anyir yang menyengat indera penciumanku. Sungguh sebuah mimpi buruk yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Ronin pemburu yang akhirnya menemukan keberadaan kami setelah akhirnya kami bisa meloloskan diri dari sebuah malam pembantaian yang tragis.

Keluargaku… habis dibunuh oleh mereka tiga hari yang lalu karena sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa aku pahami sama sekali.

.

.

disclaimer : Selamanya Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo, saya gak akan protes~!!!

.

_Sebuah masa lalu yang kelam akan membawa kepada masa depan dan kehidupan yang terlalu kejam bagi seorang gadis remaja yang telah yatim piatu sejak kecil. Akankah takdir selalu berjalan seperti itu?_

**~ Heart of the Sword ~**

by shiNomori naOmi

Angsty/Family/Romance ; AU (Authentic Universe) ; rate T+ karena sedikit bloody

.

.

**Bagian Pertama : Prolog**

Aku… sebagai satu-satunya anak di bawah umur dalam kelompok itu, hanya bisa diam menatap ngeri dengan tubuh gemetaran pada tubuh-tubuh yang mulai ambruk bersimbah darah. Mataku tak bisa terpejam, seolah-olah memaksa otakku untuk merekam semua kekejaman ini menjadi sebuah memori yang tak akan pernah terlupakan oleh seorang bocah kecil yang bahkan belum memahami hitam putihnya kehidupan.

Bunyi-bunyi sabetan pedang dan teriakan kesakitan semakin terdengar dengan jelas di telinga kecilku. Mereka benar-benar semakin brutal. Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

Pengecut!

Walaupun aku seorang perempuan seharusnya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong mereka. Aku benar-benar seorang pecundang. Tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Orang-orang yang menjagaku selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Larilah… Rukia. Kau harus tetap hidup."

Perempuan berwajah cantik itu jatuh tersungkur di hadapanku. Sebuah luka sabetan yang cukup dalam tampak menganga di bahu kanannya, menyilang di punggung dan merembeskan darah yang menodai kimononya yang berwarna _peach_. Ia… mengharapkanku untuk tetap hidup. Sebuah permohonan tulus sebelum ia benar-benar menghembuskan nafasnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya tanpa menutup kedua matanya yang tetap terbuka walaupun jiwanya telah pergi, seolah-olah tubuhnya tidak merelakan sang jiwa meninggalkannya jauh, kesepian bersama tubuh-tubuh lain yang juga mulai tak bernyawa.

Aku benci itu semua. Aku benci! Dan mereka harus mati! Ronin-ronin itu harus menerima pembalasan yang setimpal atas perlakuan keji ini.

Aku berteriak dalam hati. Mengutuk mereka habis-habisan sambil berusaha meraih sebuah katana yang sepertiga ujungnya telah patah yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku bersimpuh tak berdaya karena kaki-kakiku yang lemas.

Aku masih bisa melihat dengan sangat-sangat jelas, pada bayangan mereka yang tengah menghunuskan pedang kepada orang-orang tak berdosa terpantul begitu nyata di kedua bola mataku yang sedikit sembab.

Kupaksa tubuh kecil ini untuk berdiri meskipun terhuyung-huyung. Kuseret katana patah itu yang walaupun terasa sangat berat bagi ukuran tangan kecil seorang bocah sepertiku. Kutatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh kebencian dan nafsu membalas dendam yang meluap-luap. Kuabaikan nafasku yang sangat sesak di dada, seolah-olah udara di sekitarku menjadi begitu mampat. Aku hanya ingin, mereka mati dan menerima pembalasan atas dosa-dosa mereka. Entahlah… aku merasa bahwa hati dan otakku tidak lagi bisa berpikir secara rasional. Instingku telah begitu mempengaruhiku. Insting membunuh yang pertama kali kurasakan selama 8 tahun aku hidup di dunia ini.

Ujung katana yang kupegang menorehkan sebuah goresan berupa garis lurus saat kuseret benda itu bersama diriku untuk mendekati salah seorang ronin yang tengah menusukkan bilah katananya pada tengkuk seorang wanita paruh baya yang biasa aku panggil dengan sebutan Bibi.

Ia masih terlihat cukup jauh dari tempatku berada saat ini. Tapi langkah kedua kakiku membawa tubuhku semakin mendekat. Sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku berjalan tanpa emosi. Mungkin aku memang tidak dalam sepenuhnya sadar ketika berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah pembunuh itu, menghantarkan nyawaku sendiri kepadanya. Ia tidak melihatku karena memang aku berjalan di belakangnya. Masih cukup jauh untuk kujangkau dengan pedang yang bahkan aku belum pernah memegang benda sejenis seperti itu di tanganku.

Aku tersadar ketika dua buah lengan berkimono kuning dengan motif bunga matahari mendekap tubuhku erat-erat dari belakang. Telapak tangannya menutup kedua bola mataku dari pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak kulihat.

"Tutup matamu, Rukia. Jangan mendekat! Kau tidak boleh melihatnya."

Wanita itu berbisik di telingaku seraya mempererat dekapan pada tubuhku. Salah satu telapak tangannya yang berukuran sedang berusaha menghalangi pandangan dan yang lain memelukku erat-erat di dadanya. Memaksaku untuk menutup mata dan telinga.

Namun hati dan kedua inderaku menolaknya.

Aku masih bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas. Aku masih bisa melihat dari balik sela-sela jari wanita itu walaupun hanya samar-samar karena air mata yang mulai tumpah, pada seorang ronin yang tengah mengayunkan rantai besi panjang bergerigi yang kemudian menjerat dengan cepat pada tubuh korbannya. Menariknya hingga sang korban terjatuh ke tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput liar yang menari-nari tertiup angin malam musim panas.

Aku meronta. Tubuhku ingin membebaskan diri, berlari kepadanya dan membebaskannya dari lilitan besi lentur mematikan itu. Kemudian, kepala itu pun terlepas dari tubuhnya, mengalirkan beratas-ratus milliliter cairan merah pekat memabukkan.

"Jangan, Rukia! Jangan kesana!"

Wanita itu menahan tubuh kecilku. Melarangku pergi dan semakin mempererat pelukannya ketika kami merasakan hawa penuh bahaya yang begitu kuat kami rasakan dari arah belakang. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Semakin kencang hingga terasa bagai ingin meledak.

Crash!!!

"Akh~!"

Kudengar bunyi sabetan pedang yang diiringi dengan teriakan tercekat dari wanita yang mendekapku. Sekonyong-konyong tubuhku mulai terjatuh karena tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya yang mulai ambruk tak berdaya.

"Nee-chan."

Aku memanggilnya, walaupun suaraku begitu parau nyaris tak terdengar. Ia telah melindungiku dengan nyawanya, dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya walaupun kami sebagai sebuah keluarga tidak memiliki ikatan darah karena hubungan persaudaraan yang terjadi di antara kami semua terjadi karena nasib dan takdir yang begitu tak bersahabat padaku.

Aku hanyalah bocah yatim piatu yang dibuang oleh keluargaku sendiri saat aku masih belum bisa menapakkan kakiku dengan tegak. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, mereka tega meninggalkan bayi yang masih merah di jalanan Rukongai yang sangat keras. Satu-satunya yang mereka tinggalkan hanyalah sebuah cincin emas putih bermotif ukiran sakura yang kini tergantung di leherku.

Aku cukup beruntung ketika seorang wanita yang aku panggil Bibi yang kini tergeletak bersimbah darah di depanku itu memungutku dari kejamnya dunia. Ia mengasuhku hingga saat ini. Memberiku makan dan pakaian. Menyayangiku seperti putrinya sendiri. Tidak seperti keluargaku… tch, mereka yang mencampakkanku tidak pantas disebut keluarga. Ikatan darah tidaklah berarti bila kau mengabaikan saudara atau temanmu sendiri. Aku lebih menghargai keluarga angkatku dibandingkan mereka yang telah membuangku.

Aku memanggilnya. Lagi dan lagi, berusaha untuk tidak membiarkannya memejamkan mata. Saat itu aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa wanita yang kupanggil nee-chan itu tersenyum padaku walaupun matanya sudah terlihat kosong dan mulutnya mengalirkan darah yang mulai tumpah dari dalam tubuhnya.

Itu… membuat hatiku semakin sakit dan terkoyak. Karena aku yakin, ia akan segera meninggalkanku sendirian atau mungkin ronin itu akan berbaik hati untuk memanggil dewa kematian untuk segera menjemputku. Menyusul orang-orang yang telah lebih dahulu pergi.

"Te -taplah hidup, Rukia. Kau… harus melihat dunia."

Itulah sebuah kalimat terakhir yang terdengar darinya karena beberapa detik kemudian kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan telingaku dipenuhi oleh suara besi yang saling beradu dan tubuh-tubuh yang berbenturan dengan tanah dengan cukup keras.

Aku menatap penuh tanya dan juga terima kasih pada orang yang telah membunuh para ronin itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, perasaan takut kembali menyergapku karena ada kemungkinan besar ia juga akan membunuhku. Aku tidak takut mati, karena aku akan bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi aku takut akan prosesnya yang kelihatannya sangat menyakitkan.

Orang itu semakin mendekat. Ah… aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup topi jerami. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang bersahabat.

Ia kemudian berjongkok di hadapanku. Aku menutup kedua mataku ketika ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang lumayan besar menurutku. "Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" tanyanya seraya mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, menatap matanya yang terlihat sangat ramah. Aku mengangguk dengan canggung namun penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Aku… masih hidup hingga saat ini."

~ ~ H-ot-S ~ ~

**-7 tahun kemudian-**

"Tatapan mata itu… Katana putih itu… "

Seorang samurai tanpa sadar berucap ketika ia melihat siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Samurai berdarah dingin yang mampu membunuh seratus orang dalam enam bulan pertama karirnya. Rambut berwarna hitam pendek dengan tatapan mata violet sedingin es dan teknik pedang Sode no Shirayuki yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya, sebuah teknik pedang legendaris dengan gerakan gemulai bagai tarian indah di padang salju.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Sisa-sisa darah tampak mengalir mulus dari bilah katananya. Mata violetnya berkilat kejam dan dingin. Ekspresi wajah dingin disertai noda darah di pipi kanannya tampak membuat gentar segerombolan samurai berkimono biru itu. Rintik-rintik air hujan membasahi rambut hitamnya yang tergerai hingga sebahu. Percikan air yang tergenang di jalanan salah satu gang di sudut kota Edo mengiringi langkah-langkah kakinya yang semula lambat menjadi semakin cepat, dengan sebuah katana berbilah tajam tampak tercabut dari sarungnya yang terselip di pinggang kiri, tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya yang ia rentangkan sedikit ke belakang untuk mempermudah larinya.

Sekelompok samurai berseragam kimono biru tua itu semakin mempererat genggaman katananya dan memperkokoh kuda-kuda kakinya. Siap atau tidak siap, mereka harus menghadapi sang pembantai demi mempertahankan dan melindungi idealisme yang mereka junjung tinggi.

Langkah sang pembantai semakin cepat ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat. Ia mengayunkan katananya dengan kecepatan tinggi… dan memutar badannya 360 derajat membentuk sebuah tarian yang lentur.

Bunyi pedang pun beradu namun itu bukanlah masalah besar baginya. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya, menorehkan luka-luka mematikan pada kawanan samurai yang jumlahnya tidaklah sebanding dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang diri. Sebuah lompatan tinggi ke udara dengan salto ke belakang tampak ia lakukan sebelum membisikkan salah satu jurus andalannya.

"Hakuren." Ia mengayunkan katana putih saljunya ke bawah. Salah satu tekniknya yang menimbulkan efek hembusan angin kencang namun juga tajam bagai pisau, mampu merobohkan puluhan lawan hanya dalam satu kali tebasan. Sebuah garis yang cukup panjang seperti sayatan pedang yang membentuk motif lengkungan bulan sabit tampak membelah bumi di bawahnya dengan waktu sepersekian detik sebelum menimbulkan pantulan energi dasyat ke berbagai arah yang menyebabkan lawan-lawan yang menjadi target jurusnya terpental ke udara diiringi bunyi angin yang lebih mirip bunyi sayatan pedang.

Crash! Crash! Crash!

Satu persatu mereka roboh, seiring dengan semakin banyaknya darah yang menggenang dan mengalir ke beberapa sudut jalan karena hujan. Ia menyarungkan katananya dengan gerakan yang luwes dan begitu tenang dengan latar belakang mayat-mayat lawan yang bergelimpangan bersimbah darah. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghela nafas lega.

Cipratan darah yang membumbung ke udara berjatuhan ke bumi karena gravitasi bersamaan dengan air hujan yang tumpah dari langit. Hujan di malam musim basah yang kini telah ia ubah menjadi hujan darah.

"Kau semakin hari semakin hebat saja, Rukia," kata seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Rekannya sesama samurai itu menunjukkan wajah kekecewaan ketika ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya datang terlambat.

Ia membuka matanya, menatap dengan pandangan tak berminat pada rekannya itu. "Ini giliranmu, Renji. Aku yakin bahwa kau bisa membereskan sisa-sisanya tanpa jejak, " sahut orang yang bernama Rukia itu dengan dingin dan sedikit tidak perduli sambil melenggang pergi.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Author Note :**

Wueeeh~ lagi-lagi saya bikin fic yang berdarah-darah dan holaaaaa… sebenarnya tadi malam saya publish di fandom Rurouni Kenshin tapi ternyata kagak ada yang baca –hiks pundung- Oleh karena itu saya edit sedikit dan jadilah sebuah fic yang lagi-lagi berada di fandom Bleach dengan rating T –sebenarnya mau saya bikin M tapi males dah- Trus yang di fandom RK saya hapus saja deh, mwuohoho… males juga nerusin kalo kagak ada yang baca. Maafin saya yah, Himura-san *bungkuk-bungkuk ke Kenshin yang ngambek*

Iya-iya, chapter ini sumpeh terinspirasi dari Rurouni Kenshin series dan OVA 1 –yang bikin saya istighfar berkali-kali karena amat sangat bloody sekali- Sadis tingkat tinggi !! dan judulnya juga dari OST animenya yang berjudul Heart of the Sword, tapi ceritanya bakalan beda kok. Beda banget tenang aja~! Gak bakalan sama *nunjuk-nunjuk genre* Ntar juga bakalan ketahuan kenapa saya mengambil judul itu, hags-hags-hags.

Haaah~! Lagi-lagi multichapter –ngelirik fic multichap yang menjadi 6 biji yang blom kelar- Oh yah… ada yang tahu siapa yang nolongin Rukia kecil? Gampang kok~!

Whoteper dah, saya mohon kritikannya okey. Ayooo –lah, Repiu yah~! *puppy eyes no jutsu*


	2. Sebuah Alasan dan Permintaan

_Aku masih ingat ketika pria yang menolongku 7 tahun yang lalu membawaku ke rumahnya. Tidak bisa dibilang rumah apabila hanya berupa gubuk bambu yang beratapkan daun rumbia dengan peralatan seadanya di dalamnya. Yaa… setidaknya aku memiliki tempat tinggal untuk sementara. Apa boleh buat karena aku sebatang kara, itu bila mereka yang membuangku tidak terhitung._

_Aku terkesima ketika melihatnya berlatih pedang. Ia benar-benar hebat. _

_Saat itu aku mengintipnya dari balik pohon yang cukup besar. Aku melihat ia menyunggingkan senyuman. Apakah aku ketahuan?_

"_Nak, tidak baik mengintip seperti itu."_

_Haaah… ternyata aku ketahuan juga. Memang sudah sepantasnya sih karena instingnya begitu hebat. Aku kemudian keluar dari persembunyianku dengan kepala tertunduk ke tanah. Tidak berani melihat wajah pria paruh baya itu. Ia pasti akan menghukumku._

.

.

disclaimer : Selamanya Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo, saya gak akan protes~!!!

.

"_Katana… seperti hati manusia dengan dua kepribadian. Sisi gelap dan sisi putih yang saling mengisi satu sama lain. Ia bisa membunuh namun juga bisa melindungi orang lain. Melindungi orang-orang yang engkau cintai. _

_Itu… tergantung dari sang pemilik, dimanakah ia akan berada."_

**~ Heart of the Sword ~**

by shiNomori naOmi

Angsty/Family ; AU (Authentic Universe) ; rate T+; 1st person POV

.

.

**Bagian Kedua : Sebuah Alasan dan Permintaan**

_Ia menghentikan latihannya dan kemudian menyarungkan katananya. Menolehkan kepalanya, ia kemudian melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arahku. "Kemarilah, Rukia!" perintahnya._

_Astaga~!_

_Aku memekik dalam diam. Sekujur tubuhku berkeringat dingin. Aku yakin bahwa orang itu pastilah sangat marah. Aku tidak melangkahkan kakiku seinci pun kepadanya. Degup jantungku terasa sangat cepat seperti malam itu. Pandanganku tampak nyalang menatapnya, sedikit melayang akan segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. _

_Ia mendengus. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar ketika ia berjalan mendekatiku, dan kemudian aku menjatuhkan tubuhku. Berlutut memohon maaf karena kelancanganku ini. Aku terisak dengan tetes air mata yang jatuh membasahi tanah tempatku berlutut. Kucengkeram bagian bawah kimonoku untuk menghalau rasa takut tingkat tinggi yang menyerangku. "Pa-paman Kyouraku, aku… aku…"_

_Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum, kemudian menuntunku berdiri. Ia berlutut sehingga tinggi kami sama. Aku masih menundukkan pandanganku, ketika kurasakan jemarinya memegang daguku dan mengangkat wajahku hingga bertatapan dengannya. "Kau mau berlatih pedang?" tanyanya._

_Spontan aku kaget luar biasa. Ia menawarkanku untuk menjadi muridnya dan bukannya membunuhku karena telah mengganggu ketenangannya berlatih. Aku menatapnya tak percaya, terdiam seribu bahasa. Semua pikiran seakan berkecamuk di benakku. Apa? Apa alasannya dia mau melatihku? Bukankah pedang hanya untuk laki-laki dan bukan untuk perempuan kecil sepertiku?_

"_Mengapa?" tanyaku kemudian. Ia tersenyum dan menggandengku menuju ujung bukit tempat kami berada._

_Ia mendudukkan dirinya di padang rumput. Menatap matahari tenggelam dan merasakan angin sore yang bertiup sejuk. "Setidaknya kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, Rukia-chan," katanya sedikit tersenyum. Aku sedikit memahami maksud dari kata-katanya dan hanya bisa terdiam seraya memainkan bunga yang aku petik sebelum kami sampai di sini. Mencabuti satu persatu kelopak bunga berwarna putih itu dalam diam. Aku masih merenungkan kata-kata Paman Kyouraku. Aku sangat bimbang. "… dan juga orang-orang yang kau sayangi," lanjutnya._

_Aku terkesiap dan secara tiba-tiba aku mematung mendengarnya. Kelopak-kelopak bunga itu tampak terbang ditiup angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Kemudian aku menolehkan kepalaku. Menatap wajahnya dari samping, dengan pandangan penuh Tanya._

"_Kau pikir pedang hanya untuk membunuh, Rukia-chan?"_

**~ ~ H-ot-S ~ ~**

"Apa maksudmu, Sensei?" lirihku seraya menatap gundukan tanah yang selama 2 tahun ini kukunjungi. Sebuah makam dengan nisan bertuliskan nama Kyouraku Shunsui itu tampak begitu rapi dan terawat. Makam itu terletak di sebuah puncak bukit Soukyouku, tempat pertama kali aku memanggil pria yang menolongku itu dengan sebutan Sensei.

Aku mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan memanjatkan doa setelah sebelumnya membakar hio untuk ketenangan arwah Kyouraku Sensei yang meninggal dalam sebuah pertarungan dengan seorang samurai terkenal. Duel yang mempertahankan harga diri seorang samurai. _'Benar-benar konyol,' _pikirku.

Kyouraku Shunsui adalah seorang samurai yang memilih untuk mengasingkan diri setelah selama beberapa tahun menjadi seorang samurai yang melegenda. Ia menghilang dan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan pengawal sebuah klan bangsawan karena sebuah alasan. Ia tidak bisa lagi mengayunkan pedang. Itu alasan paling tidak masuk akal yang aku dengar ketika aku bertanya mengapa ia mengundurkan diri, mengingat bahwa ia benar-benar sangat hebat dan keras dalam melatihku.

Beberapa saat sebelum kematiannya, Kyouraku Sensei pernah mengucapkan kata-kata yang kini hampir aku lupakan sebagai salam perpisahan. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya karena saat itu ia berbicara dengan nada yang lirih sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat gerakan bibirnya. Saat itu aku pun memutuskan untuk mengejarnya namun semuanya telah terlambat. Ia dan seorang samurai bertubuh besar dengan rambut spike yang kuketahui bernama Zaraki Kenpachi telah tewas dalam duel itu. Sebuah duel yang seimbang dan hebat karena keadaan di sekitarnya benar-benar porak poranda.

Aku menghela nafas panjang mengingat hal itu. Kuambil katana putih yang tergeletak di samping kananku. Membungkuk sebagai penghormatan terakhir, aku pun membalikkan badan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku berjalan dalam diam dan mengabaikan keadaan sekeliling. Sebuah perasaan sedih selalu menyelusup di hatiku setiap aku kembali dari makam guru. Kata-kata terakhir yang tidak sempat kudengar benar-benar menghantuiku selama 2 tahun ini. Kesadaranku kembali ketika secara tidak sengaja aku menabrak punggung seseorang.

"Go-gomenasai," kataku terbata sambil membungkukkan badan. Aku kemudian mendongakkan kepala hanya untuk bersitatap kepada orang yang telah kutabrak.

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak ketika melihat pria tampan yang ada di hadapanku kini. Wajah dinginnya dan tatapan mata abu-abu yang tajam membuat bulu kudukku terasa berdiri, seolah-olah pria itu memiliki suatu aura yang menakutkan. Aku menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah seorang bangsawan terkemuka ketika aku melihat kenseikan dan scarf yang dipakainya.

"Kau… apakah namamu Rukia?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba. Nadanya datar sekali.

Aku terkesima melihat pria itu. Terdiam cukup lama dengan pandangan kagum yang tak henti-hentinya beralih dari wajah tampan itu. "Hey… kau, jawab pertanyaan Byakuya-sama!" kata-kata seorang pengawal dengan nada yang ketus itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Aku kemudian membungkukkan badan.

"I-iya… aku Rukia," jawabku terbata. Aku heran, selama 7 tahun baru pertama kali ini aku merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa dan perasaan rendah menghadapi orang lain. Bakat dan keahlianku sebagai seorang samurai yang hebat terasa hilang dan lenyap tak berbekas. Yang tersisa kini hanyalah seorang Rukia, perempuan biasa yang mengenakan kimono berwarna kelabu dengan katana yang tergenggam di tangan kiri. Tangan-tanganku terasa sangat kaku dan bergetar.

"Rukia… kau diangkat untuk menjadi adik dari Byakuya-sama dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Kuchiki," kata pengawal berambut hitam itu membacakan perintah tuannya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku memberikan kau waktu selama satu minggu untuk memikirkannya. Satu minggu kemudian pelayanku akan datang lagi untuk menjemputmu," kata Byakuya dengan nadanya yang penuh karisma.

**~ ~ H-ot-S ~ ~**

Aku masih merasa bingung dengan semua kejadian hari ini. Diangkat menjadi keluarga Kuchiki adalah impian semua orang, dan alasanku diangkat menjadi adik dari Byakuya nii-sama –begitulah aku akan memanggilnya- adalah karena wajahku yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang istri tercintanya, Hisana Kuchiki.

Aku merasa sangat familier dengan nama itu. Hisana… terdengar tidak asing tapi aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Entahlah seperti sebuah perasaan yang sangat menyesakkan dada. Ah mungkin ini hanya karena pikiran saja.

Satu minggu telah berlalu dan aku harus memutuskannya besok pagi. Selama ini aku begitu bingung dengan keadaan ini. Keluarga Kuchiki cukup baik menurutku, tentu saja karena mereka adalah klan bangsawan dan menjadi pemimpin salah satu distrik yang bernama Seretei, sebuah tempat yang terletak cukup jauh dari kota Edo, sekitar 4 hari perjalanan dengan kereta kuda dan Kuchiki Byakuya adalah pemimpin keluarga itu. Pemimpin generasi yang ke-28, satu dari empat klan bangsawan di sana.

Kudengar kawasan itu penuh dengan para konglomerat dan orang-orang kaya. Aku ragu apakah aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan itu.

Aku menerawang ke arah langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang-bintang. Menjadi keluarga Kuchiki… apakah dengan demikian aku akan berhenti menjadi seorang samurai? Sejujurnya aku juga sangat lelah dengan apa yang telah kulakukan selama 2 tahun ini. Keinginanku menjadi satu-satunya samurai wanita di Jepang, yang bahkan guruku sendiri menentangnya. Huh… untuk apa ia mengajarkanku teknik berpedang kalau ternyata pada akhirnya ia menentangku menjadi seorang samurai? Toh akhirnya ia mengalah dan mengajarkanku, dengan harapan agar aku bisa menjunjung tinggi keadilan yang begitu porak poranda saat itu dan menolong orang yang lemah.

Alasanku saat itu berlatih pedang adalah agar aku bisa melindungi orang lain. Seperti yang pernah guru ajarkan padaku bahwa pedang juga bisa melindungi orang lain. Aku… dengan menjadi seorang samurai maka aku telah melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi di sini. Kota Edo yang bersahabat namun juga penuh dengan teror.

Sebuah kebanggaan menjadi seorang perempuan yang mampu berpedang, tapi… aku tidak bisa menutup mata bahwa orang-orang juga memandang rendah diriku. Tidak seharusnya perempuan mengambil alih tugas laki-laki dan seharusnya perempuan itu berada di rumah. Melakukan hobi dan kegiatan yang sesuai gendernya. Memasak, merangkai bunga, mencuci, dan lain-lain. Ah… kurasa karena selama ini aku tumbuh dengan ajaran laki-laki maka sisi kewanitaanku tidak tampak. Tubuh kurus, pendek, kata-kata yang terkadang terlalu dingin, cuek, potongan rambut pendek, tidak pernah mengenal apa itu konde dan berbagai macam pernak-pernik yang biasa dipakai gadis-gadis dan tentu saja… karena kemana-mana aku membawa katana, maka tidak seorang pun lelaki yang mau menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman denganku karena tubuhku selalu bermandikan akan darah korban-korbanku.

Kalau boleh jujur, mereka memang tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku. Oh… sungguh bau tubuh yang benar-benar memuakkan. Menurut mereka.

"Renji, apakah aku harus menerimanya?" tanyaku kepada Renji yang duduk di sampingku, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku kepada mahakarya Tuhan di langit itu.

Renji menyandarkan tubuhnya di rumput. Menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal dan menatap langit yang kini dipenuhi meteor-meteor yang saling berebutan untuk jatuh ke bumi. Kalau boleh jujur, ia satu-satunya temanku selama ini. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Rukia. Kita sahabat dan aku tahu bahwa sudah lama kau tidak memiliki keluarga. Kehidupan samurai yang keras tidak cocok untuk seorang wanita, jadi…"

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak setuju kalau aku menjadi seorang samurai?!" teriakku kepadanya. Menatap tajam kepada rekan berambut merahku itu yang juga menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" katanya dengan nada tinggi dan menatap serius ke arahku.

Uh… hellooo? Cukup kaget juga, aku tidak menyangka ternyata di balik sifat konyol dan wajah bodohnya itu terdapat sebuah keseriusan. Oh maafkan aku Renji atas penilaianku selama ini.

Ia menatap sendu dan dengan wajah memohon kepadaku. "Aku hanya ingin… kau menjadi wanita yang sesungguhnya," katanya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu?" aku balik bertanya. Tentu saja kaget dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau sangat berbakat Rukia. Teknik pedangmu… uh aku malu mengatakannya tapi kau memang lebih hebat dariku." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke langit. "Akan tetapi, aku sangat memahami alasan mengapa kau menjadi seorang samurai. Aku tahu bahwa kau selalu menitikkan air mata setiap kau menebaskan katanamu itu. Karena kau… selalu teringat akan kejadian itu," lanjutnya.

"Cukup Renji!" Aku berteriak, berusaha menolak kata-katanya. Saat ini ada sebuah perasaan marah yang tiba-tiba merasuk relung hatiku. "Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku, hah?!" marahku sambil berdiri dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Geram dan kesal.

Ia berdiri, menatap tajam kepadaku. "Aku tahu Rukia dan terimalah kenyataan itu! Bahwa rasa sakit hatimu itu tak kan pernah hilang dengan cara membunuh orang lain! Kau tahu, itu hanya membuatmu semakin terpuruk!" teriak Renji seraya mencengkeram kedua bahuku. Aku tercenung mendengarnya. Aku tersenyum dalam hati, ternyata… aku tidaklah sebatang kara di dunia ini. Aku masih memiliki orang yang memahami diriku. Abarai Renji, sahabat terbaikku. "Hei! Kau dengar aku!" lanjutnya.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mungkin ia benar. Selama ini… di balik sifat dinginku, di balik bakat bermain pedangku, sesungguhnya terdapat kegelapan di dalamnya. Bahwa alasanku untuk menjadi seorang samurai tidak hanya agar bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayangi namun juga untuk melampiaskan masa laluku yang suram. Sensei… apakah aku telah melanggar harapanmu? Apakah aku telah melanggar sebuah prinsip yang engkau junjung tinggi?

"Jika itu keputusanmu, maka aku akan melakukannya," kataku lirih dengan pandangan menunduk. Aku menggigit kedua bibirku, menahannya supaya tidak bergetar dan menangis karena itu sangat memalukan bagiku. Aku sangat pantang menangis di hadapan orang lain. Sesakit apapun hatiku. Sesedih apapun diriku. "Renji, aku akan menjadi keluarga Kuchiki."

**~ ~ H-ot-S ~ ~**

Hari yang cerah menurutku. Cukup sempurna untuk menyambut hari pertamaku menjadi seorang Kuchiki. Uff… keluarga bangsawan yang merepotkan. Walaupun mereka tidak memintaku, aku menghormati mereka dengan memakai satu stel furisode berwarna merah muda yang dulu pernah diberikan oleh guruku sebagai hadiah ketika aku berhasil menguasai sebuah teknik dari jurus Sode no Shirayuki.

Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur dan kuharap tidak ada lingkaran hitam di kedua mataku ini. Aku memandang pantulan diriku di cermin. Haah… furisode ini kelihatannya masih muat dengan tubuhku yang tidak pernah tumbuh ini. Yaa menurutku aku cukup cantik saat memakai baju ini.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku sejenak pada katana putihku yang kusenderkan di pojok kamarku yang cukup sederhana ini. Aku putuskan untuk membawanya setelah membungkusnya dengan kain berwarna hitam dan memasukkanya ke dalam kotak penyimpanan yang kemudian kubungkus lagi dengan kain putih. Walaupun secara diam-diam tentunya karena aku tahu seorang wanita bangsawan tidak diperbolehkan memegang katana, paling tidak aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri ketika ada orang yang menyerangku mengingat teknik beladiriku dengan tangan kosong begitu payah.

Kereta kuda berwarna coklat mengkilap telah berada di depan rumahku ketika aku keluar. Aku hanya membawa barang seadanya karena hanya inilah yang aku punya. Seorang pengawal membuka pintu kereta kuda itu dan mempersilakanku masuk. Namun aku hanya terdiam seraya mengamati jalanan yang akan menuju ke rumahku. Menunggu seseorang, setidaknya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan karena mungkin kami tidak akan pernah bertemu dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Cukup lama aku menunggu namun ia tak kunjung datang juga. Putus asa, aku akhirnya memasuki kereta kuda itu dan melaju ke kediaman Kuchiki. Keluarga baruku.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Author Note :**

Oh iyaaa chapter ini saya ambil dari scene Byakuya pertama ketemuan ma Rukia di jalanan Rukongai, huohoho… dikit ngambil juga scene pengangkatan Rukia jadi keluarga Kuchiki. Oei… oei… RenRuki nya hanya prenship yah! Jelas toh! Bagus… pinter-pinter, hahaha *ngelus kepala reader dengan gak sopannya* dilempar panci*

Um… um… arigato gozaimasu bagi yang telah membaca dan merepiu fic satu ini. Tidak nyangka loh, padahal sempet minder gak bakalan dapet respon. Yuuuk, langsung saja dibales, okey…

**aya-kuchiki chan** : *peluk-peluk* terharu banget udah di fave tapi… teeeeet mohon maaf jawabanmu salah aya-chan, dan yang ngelihat Rukia itu juga bukan Ichigo *buang Ichi ke laut* ditebas zangetsu* Makasih udah repiu.

**tripleA-7sins** : Wueeeh? Err sangat bloody yah? Padahal menurutku itu cuman sedikit bloody, en gak ada rencana untuk per-bloody-an ria. Yang nolongin Rukia? Hayooo siapa? *nanya balik* digetok* Trims dah repiu.

**Ruki_ya** : Nyehehe, congratulation~! *nebar senbonzakura* Jawabanmu bener banget. Jangan gituuu dong! Ini gak akan se-bloody yang OBATOS kok *mungkin* Makasih sudah setia merepiu fic-fic aku *btw mau tak kasih hadiah apa?* Hehehe.

**Quinsi Vinsis** : Aarrrgh~! Ini rate T, Dek! Bukan M! TT_TT jangan minta macem-macem dongk, saya kan authornya *halah sok banget padahal tokohnya hasil nyolong* Kalo minta macem-macem takutnya gak bisa memenuhi. Gak janji deh…

**Yui-chan gemeteran** : *lebay ah* Ini bukan fic horror tauk! Mugiwara luffy? Haaah… kok jadi melenceng ke OP sih? *bingung ndiri* Sorry gak janji bisa update kilat, kalau update gak teratur sih janji banget. Hahaha *dirajam*

**Armalita Nanda R.** : Yooo Ro-chan~! Teeeet~! NOL besar, jawabanmu salah semua~! *ngehukum Ro berdiri di bawah tiang bendera* ditampol pake tiang ama Ro* Makasih dah nge-fave, senangnya *nangis terharu* en tetaplah merepiu yap.

**Yuinayuki Hinariyoshi** : Eeeeh? Kenapa malah pada suka bloody-nya, padahal kan genrenyaa… *ngelirik ke atas* Makasih repiunya.

Haaaah… akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2, ditengah-tengah kesibukan di lab penuh bakteri en kuman yang menyesakkan dada *ngendorin kerah* Makasih banget udah merepiu. Oh iya, sudah tahu kan kebiasaan saya kalo bikin fic? Selalu berchapter-chapter dan gak selesai-selesai *jadi stress ndiri* jadi… maunya kalian aku kasih berapa chapter? 5, 7, 10, 15, 19, atau 30 chapter? Atau mpe 100 chapter dan selesainya 10 tahun yang akan datang? *digiles reader*

Okey… okey… kasih pendapatmu~! Vote for Now! Repiu… repiu… repiu…


	3. Memori

Mataku menatap tak percaya sekaligus begitu kagum pada arsitektur yang berdiri megah di hadapanku saat ini. Bangunan itu berdiri dengan begitu angkuhnya di pusat kota Seretei, seakan-akan bangunan dan rumah-rumah para konglomerat di sekitarnya hanya bagaikan tumpukan kayu tak bernilai.

Pintu kayu berdaun ganda yang kini tengah terbuka memperlihatkan kemegahan di dalam benteng bangunan itu. Istana keluarga Kuchiki yang tampak di mataku ini memang benar-benar menakjubkan. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat istana seluas dan semegah ini.

Jika aku tidak mengingat di mana, siapa dan berapa umurku sekarang, mungkin saja aku akan berlarian dengan begitu kekanak-kanakan untuk melihat-lihat keindahan di dalam istana ini.

.

.

disclaimer : Halaaaah~! Mau nodong pake pistol air juga, Bleach teteup milik Tite Kubo.

.

_Mimpi bukanlah sekedar bunga tidur seseorang yang tengah terlelap. Namun mimpi juga dapat bermakna sebuah peringatan, emosi, memori, dan keinginan yang terpendam. Juga kenangan._

_Entah itu kenangan manis maupun pahit~ Mereka hanya akan muncul bahkan ketika seseorang tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya._

**~ Heart of the Sword ~**

by shiNomori naOmi

Angsty/Family ; AU (Authentic Universe) ; rate T+; 1st person POV

.

.

**Bagian Ketiga : Memori**

Pria itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang ada di atas meja di depannya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang kuas tampak luwes menari-nari, menorehkan tinta hitam di atas kertas perkamen putih itu. Kaligrafi, itulah satu-satunya hal yang terlintas di benakku sekarang. Aku mematung, tanpa mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun bahkan untuk menaikkan wajahku sedikit saja, seolah-olah tatami hijau yang ada di bawah kakiku ini adalah satu-satunya keindahan yang bisa aku nikmati.

Kutelan air ludahku dengan susah payah dan kemudian memaksakan kedua bibirku untuk bergerak memanggil namanya. "Nii-sama-" desahku dengan perasaan galau.

Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya hanya untuk menatapku, ia berkata, "Oh, kau sudah datang, Rukia." Hatiku mencelos. Kecewa… ya benar-benar kecewa saat ia mengucapkannya. Nada yang datar bagai tanpa kepedulian sedikit pun dalam suaranya.

Kugenggam erat-erat kedua telapak tanganku yang kini ada di atas pangkuanku. Menunduk dalam dan mengatupkan rahangku rapat-rapat untuk mencegah diriku mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak enak didengar. Bagaimanapun juga kini aku adalah seorang bangsawan. Walaupun mungkin, dari yang aku nilai selama beberapa menit terakhir ini, kedatanganku sungguh tidak diharapkan.

Arrrgh~!

Aku berteriak dalam hati. Mencoba memahami semua situasi yang kuhadapi saat ini. Apa-apaan ini?!

Huff… aku berusaha mengatur irama nafasku yang sedikit sesak. Bila beberapa hari yang lalu aku berada di tengah-tengah musuh dalam situasi seperti ini mereka pastilah sudah menjadi tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa. Tapi sekarang, ah tidak mungkin aku melakukannya karena memang aku sebisa mungkin menekan hasratku untuk mengayunkan katana putihku. Tentu saja selain alasan itu, juga karena barang-barangku termasuk katanaku sudah berada di kamarku yang tentu saja jaraknya berpuluh-puluh meter dari tempatku sekarang berada.

Pria itu, Kuchiki Byakuya sekarang masih saja berkutat dengan kaligrafinya. Dalam diam tentunya. Kulirik ke arah kiriku, menatap pemandangan di luar yang menampilkan sebuah taman yang cukup luas dengan kolam dan taman bunga. Hanya bunyi air mengalir lembut yang kini mengisi kesunyian ini. Sungguh sangat menyebalkan sekali.

"Ha-hai, Nii-sama," jawabku kemudian dengan senyuman yang sangat terpaksa. "Ko-konichiwa," lanjutku seraya menundukkan punggungku hingga wajahku hampir mencium tatami.

"Kau tahu mengapa kau ada di sini, Rukia?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan pandangan tajam menusuk ke arahku.

Sejenak aku merasa sangat tersiksa. "Karena aku… wajahku sangat mirip dengan Hisana-sama," jawabku tanpa ragu dan mantap karena memang itulah alasannya mengangkatku menjadi adik, bukan?

"Hn, bagus. Kurasa kau kini juga mengerti untuk tidak sekalipun memegang katana seperti dirimu yang dahulu. Kau harus menjunjung tinggi kehormatan keluarga Kuchiki. Apapun yang terjadi, walaupun itu dengan nyawamu sendiri."

Aha… kurasa itulah kalimat terpanjang yang kudengar dari mulutnya. Sebuah nasihat yang mengandung perintah yang tak bisa dikompromi. Menjunjung tinggi kehormatan keluarga Kuchiki.

'_Ya-ya baiklah.'_

Aku mengamini dalam hati dengan bahasaku yang tidak baku sama sekali. Sangat sulit rasanya untuk meninggalkan kebiasaanku secara tiba-tiba walaupun kini aku akan mencobanya. Menjadi seorang wanita yang sesungguhnya.

Lucu sekali kalau diingat. Nasibku benar-benar berbalik 180 derajat, dan sekarang aku dipaksa –kalau boleh mengatakannya- untuk menjadi seorang nona bangsawan yang harus selalu tampil anggun.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan mengikuti kepala pelayan di rumah ini menuju kamarku. Aku merasa bahwa diriku saat ini seperti sebuah badut bodoh berjalan dengan balutan kimono sutra yang mewah saat kulihat beberapa pelayan yang terkikik secara sembunyi-sembunyi saat aku melintas di hadapan mereka.

Aku abaikan semua itu walaupun rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Yah… selamat datang di panggung sandiwara, Kuchiki Rukia!

**~ ~ H-ot-S ~ ~**

Aku tersentak bangun dengan nafas memburu pada keesokan harinya ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari balik kamarku. Kuusap wajah pucatku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Malam yang sangat tidak mengenakkan, kurasa. Sama seperti malam pertama aku berada di tempat ini.

Sebuah mimpi yang kembali terulang dalam tidurku. Memori akan kejadian berdarah yang kualami beberapa tahun lalu dan diselingi akan sebuah mimpi tentang seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku tengah menggendong bocah perempuan kecil kurus yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Kuletakkan punggung tanganku di dahi seraya menatap langit-langit dengan pikiran melayang. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mimpi itu tiba-tiba datang kembali. Mimpi yang bagai kenyataan karena selalu datang sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku di tempat ini sejak 11 bulan yang lalu.

Ini benar-benar menyiksa karena nyaris sebelum aku datang ke tempat ini, mimpi itu tak pernah datang. Bahkan aku hampir melupakan kejadian itu walaupun rasa kehilangan masih saja membekas dengan begitu besarnya di hatiku. Rasa kehilangan dan kesedihan mendalam yang tentu saja kulampiaskan kepada orang lain yang mungkin tidak tahu menahu tentang masalahku yang sebenarnya. Karena aku juga telah membuat orang lain merasa kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi karena ayunan pedangku.

Sode no Shirayuki, tak terasa sudah hampir satu tahun aku tidak menarikan tarian pedang itu. Seperti melakukan ice-skating di atas padang es yang beku. Menari dengan gemulai dan serasa terbang dengan angin-angin dingin yang berlomba-lomba menerjang wajah dan tubuh mungilku saat aku melakukannya.

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Sebuah kenangan indah namun juga gelap ketika aku mengingat alasan utamaku menebaskan besi tajam berwarna putih salju itu di tubuh-tubuh yang kemudian bersimbah darah dengan luka-luka sayatan yang panjang dan dalam sekaligus mematikan. Aku memang sengaja melakukannya, membuat gerakan secepat mungkin dan menebas sangat dalam agar sebisa mungkin aku menjangkau organ vitalnya. Dengan begitu, dewa kematian tidak terlalu lama untuk menyiksanya sebelum ajal menjemput.

Aku masih ingat dosa terbesar yang pernah kulakukan saat itu. Sebuah sorot mata kebencian yang terpampang jelas di mata seorang wanita. Ia yang saat itu menangisi tubuh tak bernyawa pria samurai korbanku. Tch… pria itu memang pantas mati. Tapi mungkin aku terlalu baik hati sehingga aku juga mengayunkan katanaku ke tubuh wanita itu, dengan alasan yang bahkan tidak masuk akal. Yaitu agar mereka tidak terpisah oleh dua dunia dan paling tidak mereka dapat hidup tenang di alam sana.

Rumah ini… sepertinya memaksaku untuk selalu mengingat dengan jelas memori-memori kejam yang kulalui selama hidupku ini.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar kembali. Begitu nyaring hingga memaksaku untuk menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya dan dengan sangat enggan aku bangun dari posisiku. "Masuklah," kataku seceria mungkin.

Seorang pelayan menggeser pintu dengan duduk berlutut, menyiapkan segala keperluanku termasuk furisode berwarna merah jambu dengan hiasan kelopak bunga sakura yang tentu saja amat sangat mahal.

"Nona, bersegeralah bersiap. Tuan Byakuya telah menunggu anda di ruangannya," katanya memohon. "Maaf saya rasa anda kesiangan hari ini."

Aku tersenyum namun dalam hati juga sangat panik. "Baiklah, aku akan cepat," kataku dan kemudian segera bersiap-siap.

**~ ~ H-ot-S ~ ~**

Perjalanan ke kediaman Byakuya nii-sama terasa sangat lambat bagiku. Dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang, yang tentu saja adalah seorang bangsawan, memasuki ruangan nii-sama. Wajahnya tampak ramah sekali dengan rambut coklat dan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya yang tampak sangat bersahabat. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya karena aku hanya melihat dari samping, ia menatap lurus ke arah pintu sebelum memasuki ruangan nii-sama.

Kurasa aku harus berdiri dan menunggu sejenak di depan ruangannya. Suara dan topik pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terdengar di telingaku tampak begitu membosankan. Membuatku terkantuk-kantuk dan menguap beberapa kali. Aku menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku cukup keras untuk menghindari diriku tertidur sambil berdiri. _'Ayo bertahanlah, Rukia!'_ seruku dalam hati.

Aku menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen untuk otakku. Berpikir positif bahwa pembicaraan mereka akan segera berakhir dan aku segera menemui nii-sama. Jujur… aku merasakan sensasi yang berbeda saat menemuinya. Aku sangat menghormati dan mengaguminya, tentu saja karena dia telah menyelamatkan jalan hidupku yang penuh darah.

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup sangat kencang ketika mendengar topik pembicaraan yang sangat menarik minatku. Rasa kantukku hilang seketika dan digantikan oleh rasa ingin pingsan dan tangis yang ingin meledak luar biasa. Bila aku memegang katanaku, pasti aku sudah menebaskannya secara membabi buta.

Mataku terbelalak lebar ketika mengetahui kebenaran itu. Kugenggam erat-erat kedua telapak tanganku hingga kebas. Kugigit bibir bawahku hingga aku merasakan sensasi asin oleh darah yang mengalir akibat luka gigitanku. Aku mencoba mengendalikan diriku sekeras mungkin. Mencoba untuk tetap sadar bahwa aku masih seorang Kuchiki.

Tch… kenapa tiba-tiba aku membenci nama itu? Mengapa baru sekarang aku mengetahuinya? Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini?

Rasanya dadaku sangat sesak sekali. Aku merasa tegang dengan emosi yang meluap-luap seakan-akan aku ingin menodongkan katanaku ke leher Byakuya. Ohohoho… rasanya panggilan nii-sama selama 11 bulan ini sudah tidak pantas kuucapkan untuknya setelah semua yang kudengar ini.

Kini aku mengerti mengapa aku merasa terdapat sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam yang memisahkan hubungan kami. Ia yang hingga beberapa detik yang lalu begitu aku kagumi, kini semuanya telah musnah.

Kuchiki Byakuya, dengan sorot mata yang tampak dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Juga kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Aku sangat menghormati dan mengagumi sosoknya tapi sekaligus membencinya. Terutama untuk saat ini.

Aku sangat… sangat membencinya.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Author Note-!**

Pendeeeeeeeek~! Nyahaha sorry-sorry gue potong hehehe *bungkuk-bungkuk* dilempar duren* Nah-nah… ntu bangsawan yang diliat Rukia siapa hayoooo~! Gampang kok fufufu. Trus topik pembicaraan apa itu hayooo?! Lamaran? Pengawal baru? Atau apa?! Hahaha… yang bisa jawab bakal saya kasih tepuk tangan. Prok-prok-prok.

Okeh saatnya ngebales repiu saja deh.

**aya-kuchiki chan** : aaah… mungkin sih, tapi gimana yaaah hohoho abis ini family. Makasih udah repiu.

**BeenBin-Mayen Kuchiki** : What?! 30 chapie? ! *toeng-toeng* _ Pusing mendadak! Boleh dah tapi yang 25 chapter sisanya kamu yang nerusin yak. Gimana? By the way trims repiunya.

**Ruki_ya **alias** Tsuichi Yahiko** : Wuaaaah! Akhirnya berhasil login juga, jeung? Ikut berbahagia *bakar menyan buat nyambut kedatangan Ruki* Ah… yang Akatsuki itu maaah… gak juga gak papa tapi besok dah episode terakhir, jadi mau yaa repiu sekali pas tamatnya. Hahaha makasih yooo~!

**Yui Hoshina** : Ichigo? Bosen ah ama ntu jeruk, kemungkinan muncul paling cuman 5% aja. Wuaaah~! Kakinya Kuchiki bersaudara kan bau banget! Singkirin tuh kaki~! Hush… hush… *digebug ByaRuki* Makasih repiunya.

**tripleA-7sins** : Ieee? Binun yah? Kan tinggal ditambah saja jadi 15 tahun. Hahaha dasar masih bocah udah jadi pembunuh sadis *ditusuk jadi sate ama Shirayuki* Ini ceritanya akan berurutan berdasarkan waktu kok, jadi kalo jeli *keinget okky jelly yang enak* akan tahu pertumbuhan umurnya *halah*

**Jess Kuchiki** : Wedew berani bener loe ngatain gombal ama Renji? Sewot dia noh~! Hahaha… kagak ah males di cross-over, udah cukup bikin 1 cross-over gila-gilaan *malah jadi gila ndiri coz bingung nerusinnya* Thanks ya bro, repiunya.

**Quinci malez login** : Ho oh en langsung di alam baka hahaha. Itu mah OC numpang lewat doang atuh~! Halah itu mah kagak penting… yang penting tetaplah RnR wkwkwk.

**The1st** : Wuiiih ide bagus. Iya dah saya pikir-pikir dulu yeeee. Kalo alurnya cocok akan dimunculin tapi kalo kagak yo wes to? Ah ByaRuki ketemuannya mana saya inget di episode berapa, mungkin pas bagian Soul Society arc bagian flashback deh, detailnya lupa blas.

**D31-Ryuusei Hakuryuu** : Ini lagi malah minta naik rating?! *garuk-garuk kepala ayam kate* Jangan maksa yah, ntar beneran aku turutin loh. Bikin rating M pusing tauk, dek~! Makanya fic-ku yang M-rated gak apdet-apdet. Osh ini dah apdet... RnR lagi yah hohoho.

Nyohoho… chapter 3 sudah diapdet. Wuaaah~! Maaf saya lagi seneng nerusin fic baru hahaha *baca : nelantarin fic lama* Ya deh… gak penting. Yang penting repiu dari temen-temen semua.

Repiu… Repiu… Repiu…!!!


	4. Fakta

Aku tak pernah mengira bahwa aku akan mendengar sendiri kenyataan itu. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam otakku, sedetikpun sejak aku tinggal di tempat ini untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Jantungku masih berdegup tidak karuan. Tenggorokanku sangat sakit rasanya. Aku merasa sudah berada di ambang batas. Mataku terasa panas dan air mata ini seolah-olah sangat ingin tumpah.

Tapi aku menolaknya.

Seperti waktu itu, menolak untuk menutup mata dan telingaku.

.

.

disclaimer : Eleuh-eleuh… Tite Kubo-san, saya pinjem bentar charanya, okey. Eh lama dingk, maksudnya mpe saya kehabisan ide buat bikin fic tentang Bleach, saya akan terus menculik Byakuun cs, Hehehe…

.

_Sebuah kenyataan terkadang memang sangat pahit untuk dialami. Dunia memang bersifat dinamis, selalu berputar dan yang diyakini saat ini, kehidupan ini tampaknya berada di posisi terbawah._

_Ketika hati tidak bisa memutuskan, terkadang beberapa orang memandang bahwa lari adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk menghindari sebuah konflik yang menyesakkan dada. _

_Walaupun sesungguhnya hal itu tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah yang kian menumpuk._

.

**~ Heart of the Sword ~**

by shiNomori naOmi

Angsty/Family ; AU (Authentic Universe) ; rate T+;

campuran 1st person POV (Rukia) ; Normal POV

.

.

**Bagian ****Keempat : Fakta**

Kedua pria itu saling bertatapan. Diam adalah kata yang tepat untuk menguraikan kesunyian ganjil yang terjadi di ruang utama keluarga Kuchiki saat ini. Aizen Sousuke, seorang mantan bangsawan yang bisa dibilang masih memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan Kuchiki itu memandang sang keponakan dengan tatapan yang ramah.

Byakuya, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang paling dibencinya itu mengunjunginya saat ini. Tentu saja, karena Aizen memilih untuk melepaskan nama Kuchiki dan memilih untuk hidup bersama dengan istri yang sangat ia cintai. Mengganti nama adalah pilihannya, dengan konsekuensi dikeluarkan dari silsilah keluarga. Ia menolak untuk menjadi ketua klan, tentu saja dengan alasan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa diterima oleh Byakuya sendiri karena otomatis tahta akan jatuh di tangannya.

Bila diperbolehkan memilih, maka Byakuya ingin memilih jalan yang dilalui pamannya itu. Melepaskan beban menjadi pemimpin keluarga dan hidup bahagia di desa terpencil bersama orang yang dicintai.

Ia memandang sang paman dengan tatapan datar yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya selama ini. Sepuluh tahun lebih sejak Aizen meninggalkan rumah itu, nyaris mereka tidak pernah berkontak, kecuali saat hari pernikahan Byakuya dan Hisana. Itupun mereka hanya saling menyapa secara basa-basi.

"Sousuke, apa urusanmu kemari?" tanya Byakuya dingin.

Aizen cukup kaget dengan perubahan kepribadian Byakuya yang tergolong drastis. Menjadi kepala keluarga Kuchiki ternyata telah merubah seluruh kepribadiannya, termasuk sifat ceria dan kekanak-kanakannya yang dahulu. "Oh, tidak sopan sekali kau memanggil pamanmu ini, Byakushi."

Byakuya terlihat mengkerutkan keningnya, sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman kecut nan masam mendengar nama panggilan yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar. Byakushi… ia merasa bahwa Aizen telah tertular penyakit seorang wanita yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya yang juga selalu memanggilnya dengan nama itu. _'Aku bukan bocah lagi, kau tahu!'_ batinnya geram. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, menyelipkannya di balik masing-masing lengan kimono hitamnya. "Kau bukan lagi pamanku sejak kau meninggalkan tempat ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Sousuke."

Aizen terkikik. "Ah tentu saja, tapi darah lebih kental dari pada air, bukan, Byakuya? Selain itu, aku masih memiliki sedikit wewenang di sini," katanya dengan nada bijaksana dan serius.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mengetahui maksud kedatanganku ke sini, bukan?" tanya Aizen dengan nada memancing. Byakuya tetap saja terdiam. Ia menunggu. "Tentang Rukia."

"Tidak usah berbelit-belit, katakan saja apa maumu?"

"Dia itu… adik dari istrimu, Hisana, bukan?" tebak Aizen. Senyuman tampak merekah di kedua sudut bibirnya ketika melihat reaksi Byakuya. Seperti yang telah ia perkirakan sebelumnya. "Kau akan dibencinya bila gadis itu mengetahui yang sebenarnya, Byakuya."

Sorot mata abu-abu itu tampak berkilat, memperlihatkan sebuah emosi yang sulit ditebak. Namun bagi Aizen Sousuke, sorot mata Byakuya seperti menggantikan bibirnya untuk meluncurkan sebuah pertanyaan tentang alasan. Ya… alasan yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh Byakuya sendiri. "Mengapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Kau membohonginya, Nak." Aizen memandang pigura berisi lukisan Hisana yang berada di salah satu meja hias di sudut ruangan kerja Byakuya itu. Ia tampak cantik mengenakan kimono berwarna putih, duduk di atas batu di baah pohon sakura walaupun wajahnya tampak sedikit tirus karena penyakit yang menggerogotinya selama 2 tahun sebelum ajal menjemputnya. "Mereka sangat mirip sekali. Aku bahkan hampir mengira ia masih hidup saat aku melihat sekilas Rukia tadi," ujarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Byakuya. "Tapi tak kusangka, dia seorang samurai."

"Lalu… setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, kau akan mengatakannya, begitu?" tanya Byakuya dengan sorot mata tajam dan dingin.

"Hmm… aku tidak akan pernah merusak hubungan orang lain. Biarkan Rukia mengetahuinya dengan sendirinya. Cepat atau lambat, rahasiamu ini juga akan terkuak. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya nanti bila ia mengetahui hal ini," kata Aizen dengan sorot mata yang serius dan penuh keyakinan. "Aku tidak pernah menentang keputusanmu, walaupun sebagian besar para tetua sangat tidak menyetujui pengangkatan Rukia. Karena semuanya berada di tanganmu, Byakushi," lanjutnya seraya berdiri dan berjalan membelakangi Byakuya yang masih termenung. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu pantas untuk dilakukan. Sampai jumpa." Aizen menutup pembicaraanya dan membuka pintu geser yang memisahkan ruang antara dirinya dan Rukia. "Ah yah…" Aizen menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang. "… jagalah dia karena dia adalah wasiat terakhir dari mendiang istrimu."

Sreeek~!

Aizen terkesiap kaget ketika melihat sosok seorang gadis remaja yang tidak ia inginkan mendengar pembicaraanya dengan Byakuya. "Kau… Rukia?"

**~ ~ H-ot-S ~ ~**

Aku tersentak ketika pintu geser itu terbuka. Pria itu, yang kutahu bernama Aizen Sousuke juga menampakkan wajah kaget namun kurasa tidaklah sebesar yang aku alami. Badanku terasa beku, khususnya ketika seseorang yang sangat-sangat tidak ingin aku temui saat ini muncul.

Kuchiki Byakuya, tampak segera berlari menyusul Aizen begitu pria paruh baya itu menyebutkan namaku. Tatapan matanya tampak sedikit kaget dengan emosi yang tak pernah kulihat selama ini. Aku tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu, namun sedetik kemudian mata abu-abu itu kembali dingin.

Ah… orang itu memang sulit ditebak. Tapi bukan itu masalahku saat ini. Ia telah membohongiku. Sangat fatal karena masalah ini merupakan masalah yang sangat sensitif bagiku. Beberapa saat kemudian, kebencian mulai merasuki kembali hatiku bila mengingat bahwa aku ini adalah adik iparnya. Mengingatkanku akan kenyataan bahwa aku dibuang oleh kakakku sendiri di jalanan, sedangkan ia dengan mudahnya menikahi pria kaya itu.

Ufh… kakak yang kejam dan egois.

Hisana… pantas aku sangat familier dengan nama itu. Benar-benar tidak terduga, sungguh sangat mengejutkan. Kini aku mengerti… mungkinkah aku ini adalah wasiat terakhir Hisana sebelum ia meninggal? Wanita itu, aku tidak bisa menyebutnya dengan panggilan nee-san, seperti halnya aku kini memutuskan untuk berhenti memanggil Byakuya dengan sebutan nii-sama.

Wasiat terakhir?

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa saat ini. Jika perkiraanku benar maka Hisana meminta Byakuya mengangkatku sebagai adiknya untuk menebus dosa-dosanya. Oh… benar-benar mulia, dan aku tidak akan pernah mematuhinya. Sedikit-pun aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Orang-orang yang telah mencampakanku, termasuk wanita itu dan dan tidak terkecuali pria berambut hitam indah yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Kuchiki Byakuya, walaupun mungkin ini bukanlah kesalahannya, tapi ia mengingatkanku akan Hisana. Orang yang telah menorehkan kenangan pahit di masa kecilku.

Aku memalingkan mukaku, membuang pandangan dari tatapan ganjil dan kesunyian yang berhembus aneh di pagi hari ini. Menyesakkan.

Aku ingin lari dari tempat ini-!!

Langkahku terhenti seketika saat pergelangan tangan kiriku terasa digenggam erat oleh seseorang.

"Rukia…" Pria itu memanggilku, dengan nadanya yang sedikit datar tapi terbersit sedikit kecemasan di baliknya. Jangan bodoh! Mana mungkin dia mencemaskanku? Aku rasa dia juga terpaksa mengangkatku sebagai adik karena rasa cintanya kepada mendiang istrinya. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku…," lanjutnya.

"Lepaskan!" potongku. Aku menyentakkan tanganku dengan kasar, memang sakit tapi aku tidak peduli. Ugh… percuma, orang itu semakin mempererat genggamannya pada pergelangan tanganku, seolah ia memaksaku untuk menghadapinya dan mendengarkan semua omong kosong dan pembelaannya atas Hisana. "Aku tidak perlu mendengarnya lagi. Sudah cukup!" Suaraku sedikit tinggi dan ketus, membuatnya melonggarkan cengkeramannya itu. Satu buah sentakan sudah cukup untuk memaksanya melepaskan tanganku.

… dan aku berlari, menembus cahaya matahari pagi yang terasa begitu gelap dan menyedihkan. Mengabaikan panggilan para pelayan dan teriakan mereka karena tidak sengaja aku tabrak. Bisa dibilang aku mengalami posisi trans. Sebuah keadaan dimana kesadaran sudah benar-benar hilang dan tubuh ini bergerak sendiri karena emosi.

Satu hal yang menjadi tujuan utamaku saat ini adalah aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Segera… dan masa bodoh dengan semua hal tentang kebangsawanan. Kuchiki… kurasa nama itu akan berakhir sampai di sini, karena aku akan memakai namaku yang dahulu. Rukia… hanya Rukia.

Gerbang mansion itu, adalah pintuku. Jalanku untuk menghindari kekacauan yang terjadi dalam otakku saat ini. Konflik ini benar-benar menyesakkan jiwaku. Aku butuh sedikit udara segar. Tidak… maksudku, aku butuh amat sangat udara segar untuk otakku.

Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk bagiku. Setidaknya lari dapat mengurangi sedikit beban yang menghimpitku selama hampir satu tahun yang akhirnya memuncak pada detik ini. Mimpi yang selama ini menghantui diriku, inikah puncaknya? Tapi mengapa masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku?

Aku ingin mendengar semua kebenaran yang menghilang selama 16 tahun hidupku, sesungguhnya. Tapi aku terlanjur melarikan diri. Emosiku meledak seolah-olah ketenangan dan pengendalian diriku menguap begitu saja. Ego yang merajai pikiranku karena masa lalu yang sebenarnya harus aku lupakan. Menempuh kehidupan yang baru dan melupakan masa lalu, itulah tujuanku berada di keluarga Kuchiki.

Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa masa lalu itu akan kembali menyergapku, bersama dengan seseorang yang sedikit demi sedikit aku sayangi.

**~ ~ H-ot-S ~ ~**

Byakuya masih tampak mematung, memandang dengan tatapan nanar ke arah larinya Rukia. Ia sedikit bimbang dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kejarlah, sebelum terlambat." Sebuah tepukan lembut terasa di pundak Byakuya, membuatnya menolehkan kepala ke arah Aizen yang memberinya tatapan ramah. Mata lembut seperti ayahnya yang telah lama meninggal dan ia lupakan sosoknya.

"Hn."

Ia berlari, mempercepat langkah-langkah kakinya. Satu hal yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah bahwa Rukia mungkin berada di kamarnya saat ini. Mengurung diri.

Ia memanggil nama adik angkatnya itu berkali-kali namun pintu geser itu tetap saja diam tak bergerak. Tidak sopan sebenarnya, namun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka pintu kamar Rukia.

Kosong dan masih rapi.

Ia sedikit kaget dengan kamar itu. Harum namun dingin, seperti ruangan lain di mansion ini yang begitu dingin dan hampa. Tata ruang yang cukup sederhana, simpel dan terasa suram seolah kesedihan terselubung di dalamnya.

Sebuah kotak terbungkus kain putih yang terletak di sudut kamar menarik perhatiannya. Ia menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik dan membuka isinya. Sebuah pedang seputih salju dengan pita putih di ujung pegangannya. Sangat indah dan menawan. Pedang yang menguarkan bau darah menyengat.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia mengenali aroma itu karena ia juga bisa melakukan teknik berpedang. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dilihat dari aroma amis yang berhembus dari pedang putih itu, Rukia telah membunuh begitu banyak orang.

Tujuh tahun sudah ia mencari keberadaan Rukia yang tak kunjung ia temukan. Fakta berbicara lain ketika ia telah bertemu dengannya dan rahasia yang tak pernah ia ketahui selain gadis itu bisa bermain pedang. Sebuah kenyataan bahwa adiknya juga adalah seorang pembantai.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Author Note-!**

Ah… kalau ada 1st person POV, itu selalu punyanya Rukia-nya. Terkadang nanti juga akan saya masukkan normal POV untuk beberapa keadaan dan bila ada 1st POV selain Rukia akan ada keterangannya, kalo gak ada keterangan itu tetap punyanya Rukia. Okey… my friend!!!

Tentang ayah Byakuu, itu mah imajinasi saja. Hahaha… ayay jangan tanya kenapa Rukia bisa menghilang secepat itu. Namanya juga samurai, pasti larinya cepet.

Byakuun muntah! *hoeks* gara-gara Aizen jadi pamannya! Hahaha… minna maapin saya, sebenarnya saya juga pengen muntah nulisnya T^T

Entah kenapa saya ingin menjadikan Aizen jadi orang baik-baik. Tapi menjadi paman Byakuya adalah keputusan yang sangat berat sekali. Hueeeee… selamat bagi yang udah jawab Aizen sebagai pria yang mengunjungi Byakuu, tapi tentang topiknya kayaknya kagak ada yang bener deh. Walah… yuks bales repiu dulu…

**Tsuichi Yukiko** : Weh… minta kamboja ya? Ah… bentar saya ke kuburan dulu deh buat minta ijin metik. Kamu mau ikut kagak? Kita bisa poto-poto bareng di sana, pemandangannya cukup indah loh. Hahaha makasih repiunya.

**Quinsi Vinsis** : Yeah… yeah… ini udah bener blom, dek? Mpe saya cek 5x loh hurupnya. Halah… ambil ajah tuh duren, aku gak suka duren. Iiih… bauk~! *ngelempar duren ke Quinsi*

**Aya-na Byakkun** : Ah yap Aizen, jeung~! Hum ntar ada kok scene itu, tunggu saja yah. Terima kasih atas repiunya.

**Ryuku S. A. J males login** : Weeeh dilihat dari judulnya saya gak akan mengeyampingkan adegan itu. Hahaha… maunya ama siapa? Tapi jangan ama saya yah, bisa koit ntar. Makasih repiunya.

**BeenBin Castor no Seiei** : Walah… ini pename susah bener, Bin. Eh ini juga gara-gara abis baca Twilight buku pertama, baru setengah jalan udah nyerah. Ngantuk ! *dirajam fans Edward* Um dah diapdet kok kemaren, hehehe sori lupa gak repiu fic kamu… makasih.

**D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu** : Angkat tangan? Hahaha padahal kan saya cuman nodong pake pistol aer. Ini udah apdet, en semua yang kau tanyakan udah terjawab di chapter ni. Okey makasih repiunya.

**Armalita Nanda R**. : Eh apa hubungannya salah jawab ama OL di kompi? *gak ada kale yah* Tuh jawabanmu bener satu dari dua pertanyaan, jadi aku kasih nilai lima *centang!*

**Yui-chan numpang lewat** : Udah apdet kok… uh dingin nih di rumah. Brrrr … *jawaban kagak nyambung* Makasih repiunya, lama-lama kamu ntar juga bisa kok. Berjuanglah.

**Jess Kuchiki** : ??? Kamu ngomong apa, Jessie? Aye kagak dongk ini… *mumet mode on*

**chariot330** : ah mau UN yah? Walah… selamat berjuang kalau begitu. Ini sudah apdet nih, selamat membaca dan terima kasih udah repiu.

**The1st** : Iya Om-nya Byakuu yang bernama Aizen Sousuke *hoek-hoek-hoek* Makasih udah baca en repiu.

Walah-walah makasih semuanya. Yang udah baca, merepiu, atau cuman buka doang trus ditutup tapi makasih udah menambah hints-nya. Wuaaaa… makasih banget, jadi maukah kalian membaca dan merepiu lagi untuk chapter ini?

Maukah?

Maukah?

Mau- *plak-plak-plak*

Ugh… ya sudahlah. Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya. Salam ngorek.

-kodok ijo lagi ngorek-


	5. Seseorang

Aku berlari. Entah sudah berapa lama dan berapa jauh aku memacu kedua kakiku ini untuk menapak setiap inci tanah, menjauhi kediaman Kuchiki yang tak ingin lagi aku lihat saat ini, dan juga untuk kemudian hari.

Keramaian kota Seretei yang kulewati tadi seolah-olah hanya seperti hiruk pikuk bayang-bayang hitam yang berseliweran di mataku. Bisa dibilang pikiranku tidak lagi berada di tempatnya, melayang nun jauh entah ke mana, yang bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak mengetahuinya. Kesadaranku kembali ketika kaki kananku tersandung sesuatu yang membuatku jatuh tersungkur ke tanah yang lembab dan sedikit berlumut.

Pandangan mata yang tampak kosong masih terpancar jelas di kedua bola mataku. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat dikhianati. Kebohongan dan pengkhianatan adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling aku benci di antara semua hal yang tidak aku sukai.

Aku merubah posisiku yang tadinya tengkurap karena jatuh menjadi terlentang. Kedua tanganku terbuka lebar di samping badanku. Aku menyipitkan pandanganku karena silau matahari yang merasuk melalui celah-celah dedaunan yang hijau. Sejuk… kurasakan semilir angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi menerjang tubuhku. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam aroma dedaunan pohon pinus yang menyegarkan inderaku. Setelah sekian lama berlari, kini aku merasakan efeknya juga. Lelah menggerogoti tubuhku dan pandangan mataku yang mulai samar-samar menjadi pertanda bahwa kantuk telah menyerangku.

Aku terlelap… di bawah hutan yang rimbun ini.

.

.

disclaimer : Tite Kubo-san, ho-oh lisensi Bleach milik anda seorang..

.

_Tidak selamanya seseorang akan memiliki hati yang sebeku dan sedingin es. Ketika seseorang telah mencuri perhatiannya, lambat-laun musim dingin yang terselimuti es salju itu akan meleleh dan runtuh oleh sinar matahari di musim semi._

_dan seseorang…_

_Kita tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa dia akan begitu berharga. Terkadang perasaan itu akan timbul tanpa pernah kita tahu, dan juga kita tidak akan pernah mengetahui alasan mengapa kita menganggap dia berharga._

_Hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya, dan manusia hanya bisa menjalani apa yang sang waktu tegakkan. Takdir yang selalu menjadi sebuah misteri._

.

**~ Heart of the Sword ~**

by shiNomori naOmi

Angsty/Family ; AU (Authentic Universe) ; rate T+;

campuran 1st person POV (Rukia) ; Normal POV

.

.

**Bagian kelima : Seseorang**

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan mencoba menfokuskan pandangan. Bayangan kabur seseorang tampak berada dekat di atas wajahku. Bola mata hijau dengan rambut jabrik yang berwarna putih mencolok. Begitu dekat dan begitu tampan seperti malaikat dengan sinar matahari yang tampak berpendar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Sejenak aku menikmati mimpi itu karena aku yakin bahwa aku belumlah terbangun seutuhnya. Namun hembusan nafas yang hangat itu terasa begitu nyata menerpa wajahku.

"Hei… bangun!"

Aku terhenyak. Bangun tiba-tiba dan membuat dahiku membentur kepalanya dengan cukup keras. "Ough~!" Aku mengusap-usap dahiku yang sakit sambil meringis, dan ia… terjungkal ke belakang karena benturan tadi.

Aku termangu menatapnya. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut putih dan mata hijau turquoise? Ahahaha… aku pasti belumlah terbangun dari mimpi. Mana ada manusia yang seperti itu, kecuali kalau dia itu adalah…"Hantu?" desahku sambil mengucek-ucek sebelah mataku.

Lelaki itu cemberut, mendekatiku dan menyentil dahiku sambil berkata, "Bangun, pendek! Aku ini manusia, dan jangan berkhayal di siang bolong!"

"Haha," aku tertawa garing mendengar pernyataannya. "Kau benar, tapi menurutku kau terlalu aneh untuk seorang anak keturunan Jepang." Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menerimanya, menarik tanganku hingga aku berdiri. _'Di-dia bilang apa tadi? Pendek?'_ batinku merasa ironis dengan kenyataan bahwa dia tidaklah lebih tinggi dariku. _'Menggelikan.'_

Aku memperhatikan penampilannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Tubuh pendek kurus dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, dan telapak tangannya tersembunyi di balik kimononya yang berwarna biru dengan corak sederhana. Di punggungnya terdapat sebuah keranjang bambu yang berisi rumput dan dedaunan. Mungkin itu adalah tanaman obat-obatan.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Kutolehkan kepalaku, dan membuang pandanganku darinya. "Tidak ada," jawabku cepat. Oh… aku rasa dia marah. Aku meliriknya dengan ekor mataku. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Kau lari dari rumah, ya kan?" salah satu alisnya terangkat. Dia menginterogasiku.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan aku tidak lari dari rumah!" teriakku kesal. Huft… kenapa dia menanyakan pertanyaan itu? Mengingatkanku akan pria dan mansion itu. Lagipula aku tidak lari dari rumah karena istana itu memang bukan rumahku.

Ia kemudian berjongkok membelakangiku. "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi sambil mencabut tanaman obat yang tumbuh menjalar tak jauh dari kami. Nadanya begitu datar namun sangat menusuk.

"Sudah kubilang kalau a-!" aku menghentikan kata-kataku.

Oh astaga…!

Kenapa aku harus peduli dengannya? Memangnya siapa dia? Dia tidaklah lebih dari orang asing yang secara tidak sengaja aku temui. Tidak lebih dan yang paling penting, aku tidak mengenalnya dan aku tidak perduli dengannya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya pria aneh itu tiba-tiba. Aku memandangnya dengan wajah bingung dan tatapan bertanya. Ia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku, err… lebih tepatnya ke arah perutku yang kontan membuat wajahku merah padam. "Perutmu berbunyi," lanjutnya sedikit menohok.

Aku membuang wajahku, mau bagaimana lagi, sejak tadi malam aku memang belum makan apapun. Kejadian pagi ini, dan emosiku yang membawaku berlari sejauh ini ke dalam hutan sudah menguras habis tenagaku. Aku mengangguk malu sambil menggaruk-garuk pipiku. Ah… kurasa jahat sekali pemikiranku tadi untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Kenyataannya, dia peduli padaku walaupun kami baru kenal selama beberapa menit.

"Jika kau mau ikut, aku ada sedikit makanan untukmu," ia berkata sambil berjalan membelakangiku. Kemudian ia berhenti sejenak, menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang dan menatapku dengan sudut mata emeraldnya. "-itu jika kau tidak keberatan."

**~ HotS ~**

Tempat ini, maksudku rumah pemuda yang menolongku itu, mengingatkanku akan kediaman Kyouraku-sensei. Tidak jauh berbeda. Gubug kayu, atap daun ilalang, pintu berdaun ganda dari kayu yang merupakan salah satu jalan masuk dan pintu belakang dengan daun pintu tunggal, serta sebuah tempat duduk dengan perapian di bagian tengahnya untuk memasak dan membakar kayu untuk penghangat di malam hari.

Seperti sebuah nostalgia yang terulang kembali.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Tempat ini membuatku merasa sangat nyaman walaupun keadaannya sangat jauh bertolak belakang dengan mansion yang kutempati hampir satu tahun belakangan ini. Ia tampak sibuk dengan err… ramuannya? Ah mungkinkah dia seorang tabib? Itu tidak mungkin sekali, tepisku dalam hati.

Pria itu menyodorkan bambu kecil yang ia gunakan sebagai pengganti cangkir. Aku menatapnya dengan tidak yakin. "Ini teh, minumlah!" katanya seakan memahami bahasa wajahku. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Sudahlah… aku terlalu lapar untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang rumit. Semoga saja ia tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya diriku.

Aku menerimanya seraya menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih. "Ini enak sekali," kataku setelah mencoba minuman itu. "Err… maaf-"

"Ya?" sahutnya tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya mengaduk sayuran –yang entah apa itu- di kuali yang di masak di atas perapian di depan kami.

"Siapa namamu? Um maksudku aku sudah merepotka-"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," potongnya tiba-tiba. Dia ini memang orang yang mengejutkan, mungkin dia tipe orang yang tidak sabaran. Haaaah~! "-kau?" tanyanya.

"Rukia," jawabku. Ia mendongak, seakan menginginkanku menyebutkan nama panjangku." Ryuzaki Rukia," lanjutku tanpa pikir panjang, karena memang inilah namaku sejak dahulu. Ryuzaki, keluarga angkatku yang mati terbunuh beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku teringat bahwa sudah lama aku tak menjenguk makam mereka, maafkan aku semuanya… itu karena kalian mengingatkanku akan peristiwa itu.

"Oh- tak apa. Kau tinggal di mana?"

Ups… ini dia pertanyaan yang membutuhkan kerja otak ekstra. Aku musti jawab apa, ya? Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah dibohongi.

"Aku melarikan diri," ucapku tanpa menatap matanya, takut akan pandangannya yang menyelidik itu. Aku menelan ludahku dan kemudian berkata,"Dari seseorang."

"Karena?"

"Aku membencinya."

"Karena?"

Kami-sama ~!!! Kurasa dia benar-benar seperti seorang interrogator. Rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi, dan itu sangat menyiksaku. Aku terdiam cukup lama, selama beberapa menit kesunyian melanda kami berdua. "Aku… aku," desahku dengan nada tercekat. Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa gagap seperti ini bila berbicara dengan dirinya, seakan dia memiliki aura yang lain, aura yang membuatku merasa sangat tertekan. Bahkan, melebihi Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ia menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan dirimu bila engkau belum siap mengatakannya. Aku akan menunggumu," ia berkata dan aku mengangguk, seraya menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh terima kasih. "Ngomong-ngomong kau akan tinggal di mana?"

"Eh? Itu-" Satu lagi hal yang tak pernah kupikirkan. Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke rumah lamaku apalagi ke kediaman Kuchiki. "Mungkin aku akan tinggal di gua," sahutku segera, tidak tahu akan tinggal di mana, karena aku tidak membawa uang sepeserku apalagi aku tak membawa katanaku yang mungkin saja bisa kujual atau mungkin bisa dipakai untuk mengancam orang untuk menyerahkan harta bendanya.

"Tinggalah di sini."

"Apa?!" teriakku dengan mata melotot marah. Yang benar saja, aku ini perempuan dan dia laki-laki. Masa tinggal satu rumah tanpa ikatan apapun? _'I-ini memalukan, walaupun aku bisa saja membunuhnya bila ia berbuat macam-macam denganku,'_ batinku seraya melirik ke arah pisau dapur yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping kananku, sedikit jauh dari tempatku duduk saat ini.

Dahinya berkedut mendengar perkataanku, kedua tangannya bertautan di depan dada. Ekspresinya tampak marah mendengar kata-kataku tadi yang seolah menudingnya sebagai pria yang berpikiran mesum. Atau… aku yang berpikiran seperti itu?

"Kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Di rumah ini ada dua kamar tidur, dan tidak mungkin aku a-" katanya membuang muka. "Sudahlah aku mau keluar," lanjutnya ketus seraya mengenakan sandal bakiaknya dan pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya menyesali perkataanku tadi.

'_Bodoh~! Ini memalukan sekali,'_ tangisku dalam hati.

**~ HotS ~**

Satu bulan berlalu, dan Kuchiki Byakuya hanya bisa menatap katana putih itu dalam diam di setiap malam hari di dalam ruang pribadinya. Tatapan matanya selalu berkilat ketika melihat katana seputih salju yang selalu mengingatkannya akan adik angkatnya itu.

Ralat… Rukia adalah adik iparnya. Ya, adik dari mendiang istrinya, Kuchiki Hisana.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan kemudian mengambil katana itu, menyelipkannya pada obi di pinggang kirinya berdampingan dengan katananya sendiri. Ia memang juga pandai memainkan pedang, mungkin tidak ada yang dapat menandingi teknik Seribu Sakura yang menjadi jurus andalannya. Jurus mematikan yang membuat lawannya tercabik-cabik menjadi beberapa potongan.

Teknik yang mematikan dan kejam, memang. Tapi itulah dirinya, dahulu dan sekarang. Namun ada suatu momen dimana hatinya tidak sedingin es dan sekeras batu karang. Sebuah masa ketika seseorang yang mampu meruntuhkan jiwanya yang beku menjadi sehangat musim semi.

Kuchiki Hisana, satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan itu semua. Dan kini… kebekuan hati itu kembali menyelimuti dirinya sejak kematian istrinya itu, walaupun setelah bertemu Rukia, kebekuan itu sedikit runtuh walaupun tidaklah seutuhnya.

Itu karena, tetua klan Kuchiki yang menolak kehadiran gadis itu. Tapi pria ini, tetap kokoh akan pendiriannya, kokoh akan janjinya kepada Hisana untuk melindungi Rukia dengan segenap jiwanya, walaupun itu tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada Rukia selama gadis itu tinggal di mansion ini.

Yang ia tunjukkan selama ini hanyalah sebuah tatapan tak bersahabat kepada gadis malang itu dan hal itu membuatnya merasakan sesak di dada. Kebimbangan yang selalu melanda otaknya sejak lima tahun terakhir ini, sejak ia menikahi Hisana yang berasal dari golongan bawah dan ini mencapai puncaknya saat ia mengambil keputusan untuk mengangkat Rukia sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Kuchiki.

Ia telah menentang semua peraturan yang sangat ia junjung tinggi selama ini, demi seseorang yang ia sayangi dan cintai.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Author Note-!**

Maaf pendeknyoooo~! Mana prolog (cetak miring) ama isinya kagak nyambung blas *pundung*

Weeew… ke-kenapa kalian semua pada protes dengan pename-ku? T.T soalnya lagi bosen dengan pename lama, hoeeee tapi akhirnya aku kembali ke pename semula. Padahal nama Kodok Ngorek sudah lebih baik dari daftar list yang aku pikirkan seperti "sosispanggang, Es Kelapa Muda, Jeruk Kepruk, jusSemangKa, dll… =.=" (maklum lagi kelaparan berat waktu itu)

Nah… acara minum teh itu, hahaha saya ambil dari adegan Kenshin n Tomoe waktu minum teh bersama di Rurouni Kenshin OVA ke-… lupa! XDD, kalau kalian pernah nonton pasti ngerasa dejavu hohoho.

Ayo-ayo kita bales repiu dulu yah (hehehe kali ini saya mau pake talkshow saja deh)

Sode no Shirayuki : Uh-uh… Byakuya-sama menemukan persembunyianku! Aduh gimana ini? Bisa dicincang aku. Apa perlu ikut author dan **Tsuichi Yukiko** ngumpet di pemakaman, yah? Author… usul dong ke pemakaman cina, di sana kan banyak sesajen-nya . lumayan deh, sekalian makan-makan gratis.

naOmi : Euh, ide bagus. Ah iya sudah saya cek ternyata ada 2 typo, soalnya sebelum publish gak aku baca ulang. Lagi bête bin males soalnya. Hehehe makasih yah.

Rukia : Ah… **Aya-na Byakkun**, author lagi bosen dengan namanya. Kodok Ngorek adalah pilihan terbaik dari semua list yang diajukan otak erornya *nunjuk-nunjuk a/n diatas* Ah aneh yah? Apa perlu diganti seperti aslinya?

Byakuu : Eah… **RizuAuxe09**-san, dari awal aku gak pernah nerima peran Aizen jadi pamanku, tapi aku diancam T.T. Kalo aku gak mau, inner world Senbonzakura mau dibakar sama author, Huweeee *gelundungan* peluk erat-erat zanpakutou*

Aizen : Heah… emange aku juga setuju? *buang muka* Ah… **Jess Kuchiki**, hahaha pename-nya abal yah? Padahal menurut author itu yang terbaik, kalo yang lain se-alay apa ye? *pose megang dagu*

naOmi : Hum-hum… aneh yah? *coret-coret skenario bagian Aizen as Byakuya's uncle* stress gaje*

Hitsugaya : Walah… gak usah dibayangin **D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu**! Bakalan mumet kalo ngebayangin, lah wong authornya aja cuman asal comot sana comot sini kok.

Hisana : Betul-betul-betul, en yap saya kakaknya Rukia-chaaaan~! Huhuhu gomen, nee-san membuangmu, demi uang dan kehidupan konglomerat bersama Byakuya-sama. Aku gak mau hidup melarat, dan dengan jadi istrinya aku bisa memenuhi hasratku beli sepatu, baju, makan enak, en piknik ke luar negeri *matre super tinggi*

naOmi : *nutup kuping, pengen muntah denger pengakuan nista itu* **The1st**, waaah… jujur saja ntu Kodok Ngorek-nya alay banget. Hahaha saya gak marah situ bilang abal juga gak papa kok, mumpung saya lagi bête jadi susah buat marah-marah *?*

Sode no shirayuki : Udang di balik rempeyek? Hoaaaa… author, itu menu dimasukin daftar buat piknik kita bersama Yukiko-chan ke pemakaman yak! *mata blink-blink plus ngeces*

Rukia : *sweatdrop* za-zanpakutou ku ternyata… *syok* Tapi… makasih atas dukungan semangatnya dari **Armalita Nanda R.** Waaah iya dia juga gak suka durian, gak terlalu suka coklat batangan. Katanya sih sensasinya aneh banget gitu di lidah. Trus dia itu sukanya semangka, keripik, kacang garing, es krim, semua jenis es, gak suka minuman panas… bla-bla.. bla...

Sode no Shirayuki : *nulis daftar, sapa tau si author bawa itu semua ke tour de kuburans*

naOmi : *ngecek isi dompet* kosong* =.="… ah lupakan, lanjut dari **Quinsi males login**, eah ini lagi protes pename~! Itu kan gak aneh okeh-okeh… *ngelempar pisau ke Quinsi dengan sadis, buat ngebelah duren* sekalian blender ama es serut buat bikin es jus duren* gak bisa bayangin, hoeeeks! .

Kyouraku : Yeah… akhirnya muncul juga walaupun cuman di talkshow *nangis terharu* Eeeh… iyooo ntu lagi stress soalnya *ngelirik author yang lagi nonjokin pohon pisang* He eh ini udah apdet kok.

Ukitake : Uhuks… dari **Yui Hoshina**, *garuk-garuk kepala* Eummm… *speechless*

Sogyo no Kotowari : Master kenapa? Gitu aja mikir! Dasar lemot, hahaha… iya Yui, ini dibuat agak mirip aslinya dengan beberapa perubahan dan pencampuran scene dari RK. Gak papa telat, terima kasih atas repiunya. Jadi merepotkan. *tumben sopan biasanya usil =.="*

Senbonzakura : lanjoooet dari **Haruka**… iyeee ini udah apdet, dan terakhir dari **Ririn Cross**, yaap salam kenal juga Rin-san *plak, manggil seenak jidat*… Renji? Hmmm kemana ye?

Renji : Ape? *ngelap iler barusan bangun tidur* Udah ah… ini udah apdet, ditutup sajoooo … BLEK *tepar balik*

Fiuuuh… *ngelap keringet super bau!* Akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter, hum-hum… bagaimana dengan UN kalian? Sukseskah? Hahaha… enaknya udah terbebas *jadi ngiri* pundung lagi di pojokan*

Huft sabar-sabar.

Huhuhu… ini author lagi butuh banyak dukungan, jadi mohon repiunya yah. Eum… btw kali ini pake pename apa ya enaknya? *bayangin makanan* dilempar sebongkah es*

Aaaa… mohon repiunya. Onegaishimasu.


	6. Salam Perpisahan

Ironis…

Itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini, setelah semua yang aku lalui selama 10 tahun terakhir. Sebuah benih-benih perasaan yang mulai aku rasakan mulai melonjak dan meraung-raung dalam hatiku. Aku tidak pernah memahaminya, hanya saja… perasaan itu selalu timbul dan tenggelam bersamaan dengan waktu yang terus bergulir.

Satu tahun aku hidup bersama pemuda berambut putih salju yang kini tengah memetik hasil kebun di depanku. Aku termenung, melihatnya dengan sesuatu yang terasa begitu ganjil bila aku menatapnya. Kebencian yang selalu menghantui seluruh hidupku selama ini yang tiba-tiba menguap, dan aku menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya inilah takdir seorang wanita.

Sepandai apapun kau mengayunkan pedang, segesit apapun kau menghindari tebasan lawan-lawanmu, dan sekuat apapun kau menahan rasa sakit akibat luka-luka yang kau peroleh, itu semua tidak akan pernah ada artinya bila kau telah bertemu seseorang yang telah mencuri hatimu.

Aku yang menolak adanya perasaan itu, menganggapnya bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong, kini rasa itu mendekap dalam setiap relung jiwaku yang tengah dilanda kekosongan.

… dan pria itu, telah mengisi kekosongan ini dengan sesuatu yang lebih berwarna.

.

.

disclaimer : Tite Kubo-san, ho-oh lisensi Bleach milik anda seorang..

.

_Angin dingin yang menerpa jendela ini, adalah sebuah pertanda akan datangnya musim dingin. Musim salju putih yang akan datang semakin dekat dan mendekat._

_Kini seseorang telah menyadari tentang tujuan hidupnya yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Bahwa ternyata kini ia bisa hidup normal karena seseorang… yang mengajarkannya akan sebuah cinta dan kasih sayang. _

_Sedikit menyakitkan. Bukan karena suatu hal yang membuat mereka dipertemukan, namun karena ia menyadari di saat-saat semuanya hampir berakhir. Bahwa tidak ada yang tidak tulus di dunia ini._

_Kehidupan dan kisah ini, terasa begitu singkat untuknya. Menyesakkan namun begitu berarti._

.

**~ Heart of the Sword ~**

Hiroyuki Naomi **a. k. a.** shiNomori naOmi

Angsty/Family ; AU (Authentic Universe) ; rate T+;

campuran 1st person POV (Rukia) ; Normal POV

.

.

**Bagian Enam : Salam Perpisahan**

Ia bagai malaikat, seseorang yang didatangkan oleh Tuhan untuk membuatku merasakan kasih sayang yang selama ini begitu jauh dari jangkauanku. Renji… aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena kau telah memaksaku berhenti menjadi seorang samurai.

Wajahnya tampak mempesona dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang menetes di wajahnya, berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari yang hanya sedikit sekali menjangkau bumi karena tertutup mendung tebal. Musim dingin akan segera tiba, aku rasa… salju yang mungkin akan dimulai sore atau malam nanti benar-benar akan memaksa kami untuk tidak melakukan apapun selain berdiam diri di rumah.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku, tersenyum tipis yang membuat wajahku panas dengan warna merah merona. Jantungku terasa berdesir dan terpacu lebih cepat, seperti berdentum-dentum dan menggedor-gedor rongga dadaku yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sesak. Kupaksakan diriku tersenyum kepadanya, tidak… senyuman ini kurasakan begitu tulus.

Entah kenapa, sesuatu yang begitu pedih selalu menyelusup ke dalam hatiku setiap saat aku menatap daun-daun yang mulai berguguran itu. Sesuatu yang dingin dan begitu mengerikan, namun… sebisa mungkin aku menepis pikiran itu. Aku yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, seperti saat ini.

Pria bermata _emerald_ itu kini sedang menata sayuran yang kami tanam dengan kerja keras selama 4 bulan ini dalam keranjang yang besar dan kemudian memanggulnya ke dalam rumah. Ini membuat perasaanku begitu nyaman, kami… seperti suami istri. Aaaah~! Kenapa aku ini? Apa… apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

"Hnn? Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah," Hitsugaya menoleh ke arahku dengan raut wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran. "Sedikit hangat," katanya sambil meraba keningku dengan punggung tangannya.

Aku menunduk. "Tidak," kataku seraya menurunkan tangannya. Oh~ ini sungguh memalukan.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan mencarikan tanaman obat untukmu," katanya penuh perhatian, seraya mendorongku untuk menuju ke kamar.

"Tapi-"

Hufft… aku menghela nafas karena ia tidak memperdulikan sanggahanku bahwa aku ini sehat. Ia memang pria yang unik. Terlalu peduli hingga tidak melihat kenyataan dan fakta yang ada bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Namun itulah yang kusuka darinya, aku merasa ia adalah pria yang sangat tulus dan aku tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya bahwa aku akan hidup dengan begitu normalnya. Tanpa katana, tanpa darah, tanpa dendam, maupun rasa sakit hati.

Benar-benar sangat normal~

**~HoTS~**

Aku mendengar pintu tertutup ketika aku mulai merebahkan tubuhku. Detik demi detik berlalu dan aku pun mulai tertidur. Tetapi… sesaat kemudian mimpi itu datang kembali, membuatku tersentak bangun dengan perasaan kalut yang menyergap tiba-tiba. Perasaan dingin yang menakutkan terutama ketika aku mengingat pria itu. Aku kemudian menolehkan kepalaku, menatap pada pemandangan luar melalui jendela kayu yang disusun berjeruji. Hujan salju yang cukup lebat, tak kusangka akan datang secepat itu walaupun memang sejak tadi pagi mendung begitu lebat di langit.

Masih sepi…

"Hitsugaya-san!" kupanggil pria itu ketika aku keluar kamar. Sedikit heran karena ia tidak juga pulang. Ini benar-benar membuatku sangat khawatir.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan mencarinya. Kueratkan kimonoku lebih rapat untuk mengatasi hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk di sore hari ini. Masa bodoh dengan hari yang mulai gelap, aku tidak peduli, karena aku harus menemukan pria itu.

Matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa menit yang lalu, walaupun aku tidak tahu pasti karena mendung yang begitu tebal dan salju yang turun dengan deras.

Aku menautkan kedua keningku ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. _'Hitsugaya san-!'_ pekikku dalam hati sembari berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman lega. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mendekatinya, dan kemudian senyumanku sirna sudah saat aku melihatnya duduk bersimpuh di tepi jalan, bersender pada sebatang pohon yang mulai menggugurkan daunnya dengan salah satu tangan mencengkeram perut sebelah kiri. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas seolah menahan rasa sakit, dan matanya sedikit meredup.

Kualihkan pandanganku di jalanan bersalju di belakangnya. Penuh dengan ceceran darah… dan seketika semua pikiran buruk melanda diriku.

"Rukia~ kaukah itu?" ia berkata lirih, tanpa menatapku. "Jika itu adalah kau, maka larilah dari sini. Aku tidak mau kau mati," lanjutnya seraya berdiri sambil bertopang dengan katana yang ada di tangan kirinya. Nafasnya tersenggal dan itu membuat hatiku merasa sangat sakit. Tidak hanya itu… katana yang ada ditangannya, seperti menandakan ia adalah seorang ahli pedang dan perkiraanku tidak meleset jauh ketika ia dengan secepat mungkin tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapanku dan menangkis sebuah rantai panjang yang ujungnya terdapat sabit berwarna hitam meluncur dan bersiap menghunjam dadaku.

"Ka-kau~" Aku tersentak kaget begitu menyadarinya. "Bisa bermain pedang?" Ia tidak menjawabnya dan hanya berguman tidak jelas. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, selain itu-"

Trang! Trang!

Ia mengayunkan berkali-kali katananya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba menghalau luncuran senjata aneh yang muncul dari arah kegelapan hutan. "MUNDUR~!"

"Tidak! Sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi?" teriakku nyalang. "Apa kau seorang mata-mata?"

Sabit itu, entahlah apa namanya, kembali ke arah kegelapan dan diikuti oleh sebuah suara yang keluar dari seorang pria. "Wah-wah~ jadi ini alasannya kau melupakan tugasmu, Shiro-chan?"

"Kau~" aku mendesis, menatap penuh kebencian pada pria yang tidak pantas disebut manusia itu. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan rambut merah semburat kehitaman muncul dari balik kegelapan itu. Senyuman dan mata sipitnya yang bengis langsung terpatri di dalam otakku. Betapa tidak, dia salah seorang gerombolan yang membantai keluargaku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hidup setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyouraku sensei waktu itu? Atau mungkin… ia berhasil selamat? Sungguh beruntung sekali- Tapi tunggu dulu, ia berkata tentang suatu tugas yang harus dijalankan oleh Hitsugaya-san.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, memberikan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Oh… Rukia, sang legendaris, tak kusangka aku juga akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Ternyata kau turut membawanya, Shiro-chan, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memaksamu untuk membawa kepalanya kepadaku," ucapnya seraya memegang erat kedua sabit hitamnnya dan berjalan mendekati kami. "Tidakkah kau terlalu bodoh untuk seorang pembantai legendaris?" pancingnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Hitsugaya-san?" tanyaku padanya, seolah ingin mengetahui semua yang sebenarnya terjadi terutama… hubungan Hitsugaya-san dengan pembunuh itu. Ia terdiam, pria berambut putih salju yang selama ini begitu baik kepadaku itu tidak menjawab apapun. Terdiam seribu bahasa. Aku berjalan mundur. Mungkinkah ia bermaksud untuk membunuhku juga? Aku telah terbiasa diancam dan kematian selalu membayangiku. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria ini, bila aku boleh jujur, seseorang yang aku sayangi telah mengkhianatiku.

"Benarkah itu, Hitsugaya-san?" tanyaku kemudian. "Kenapa?"

"Sebuah misi`, Nona Kuchiki," terang sosok itu seraya menjilat bilah sabitnya dengan penuh rasa nikmat. "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak sanggup menjalankan misinya, jadi kurasa biar aku saja yang menghabisimu, Kuchiki," sosok itu tersenyum bengis sambil menjilat sisi tajam sabitnya. Ia kemudian memutar-mutar rantai yang menjadi pegangan sabitnya "Bersiaplah… untuk menjemput kematianmu!"

Trang!

"Jangan pernah~ menyentuh orang yang kusayangi, Kazeshini!" ucap Hitsugaya sambil berusaha menangkis serangan yang bertubi-tubi itu.

"Gah~! Kau pikir, kau bisa bertahan dengan luka parah seperti itu, Bocah? Kau terlalu bermimpi!" seru Kazeshini seraya melayangkan serangan yang bertubi-tubi.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Berkali-kali kedua besi itu saling beradu. Saling menyerang, menangkis, dan mencoba untuk merobohkan lawan masing-masing. Hingga tiba-tiba suara "Crash!" mengakhiri pertarungan mereka yang singkat dan mematikan.

Bruk!

Keduanya terjatuh ke tanah yang bersalju ini. Luka yang menganga, warna merah darah yang tercecer di sana-sini. Tapi senyumanku terkembang ketika Hitsugaya-san akhirnya bisa berdiri terlebih dahulu, karena ini membuatku merasa yakin bahwa lukanya tidak bertambah parah. Setidaknya untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin memikirkan keadaannya, dan masalah itu akan aku selesaikan setelah kami bisa lari dari tempat ini.

Aku berlari sedikit tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya, mengabaikan sosok Kazeshini yang terkulai di belakangku hanya untuk meraih tubuh pria kecil itu. Hitsugaya-san, kurasa ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berdiri kembali hingga katana yang ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang mulai goyah sedikit bergetar.

"Rukia~ ugh, ma-maafkan aku," lirihnya seraya menatapku dengan sendu. "Aku-aku… tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhianatimu, Rukia," lanjutnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Rukia- kau tahu kenapa aku tidak membunuhmu dari dulu?" ia menegadah ke arahku namun seolah pandangannya terfokus pada sesuatu yang berada di belakangku. Entah apa itu tapi aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. "Karena aku-"

Seketika firasat itu semakin menajam dan mengusik batinku. Aku pun kemudian menolehkan kepalaku ke arah belakang, -menatap tidak percaya pada sosok Kazeshini yang telah mengayunkan kedua sabitnya yang sangat tajam tepat ke arahku.

Namun sepasang tangan yang agak kurus tiba-tiba memelukku dari arah depan. Erat- dan dengan sekejap mata ia membalikkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya hingga kepalaku menghadap ke arah Kazeshini. Melindungi tubuhku dengan tubuhnya dari kedua senjata nan besar yang tengah melesak dengan kecepatan tinggi itu.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan atau kau akan mati!" rontaku sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan, untuk kali ini saja. Kumohon jangan memberontak, Ru.. kia!" lirih Hitsugaya seraya mencengkeram erat tubuhku. Aku merasa, walau aku tidak dapat melihatnya, ia kini sedang tersenyum untukku. Sebuah senyuman perpisahan.

"Kena-pa?" aku masih meronta dengan paksa dan suaraku semakin tercekat begitu menyadari sabit terbang itu semakin mendekat hingga dalam hitungan detik kemudian benda itu telah menancap di bahu Hitsugaya-san disertai darah yang memuncrat hebat dari dalam tubuhnya yang telah penuh luka. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku… mulai menyayangimu, Rukia," bisiknya lirih di telinga kananku. "Uugh~ uhuk!" ia terbatuk dan kemudian pelukan kedua tangannya pada tubuhku sekonyong-konyong mulai mengendur. "Sayonara-"

Bruk!

Tubuh itupun kembali ambruk di sisi kiriku. Perdarahan dan luka yang hebat telah membuatnya menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir, dengan sebuah salam perpisahan yang begitu tak menyenangkan.

_Sayonara-_

Kata itu kini berdengung-dengung di dalam kepalaku bagai sebuah hipnotis. Merasa seperti dejavu dengan peristiwa pembantaian keluargaku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sebuah kata yang juga diucapkan oleh seorang wanita yang sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Hnn… tapi waktu itu aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mereka. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, aku juga akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan paling menyakitkan untukmu, pembunuh.

Aku mengembangkan sebuah senyuman yang telah lama tak pernah kusunggingkan. Menundukkan badan, aku pun memungut sesuatu yang tergeletak di samping tubuh Hitsugaya-san. Benda yang selama satu tahun ini tidak pernah aku gunakan. Sebuah katana…

"_Mae… Sode no Shirayuki."_

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Author Note~ :**

Gajegajegajegaje! *disumpel sandal* akhirnya… jiwa psycho saya kembali hahahaha *dibekep* walau blom seutuhnya karena saya masih semi-hiatus *plak*

Yeaaaah~ stuck ide untuk membuat kata-kata prolog-nya, dan tak sengaja mendengarkan lagu soundtrack "Sorry, I Love You" yang berjudul "Snowflower" oleh Park Hyo Shin, sedikit digubah buat prolognya *bletak*. Hahahay… dan makasih juga buat Sekiyama Ai atas lagu-lagunya terutama yang berjudul "One" karena begitu menginspirasi. Huhuhu~ hiks

Yosh… dimulai sajooo cuap-cuapnya.

Guee : pertama dari **Azalea Yukiko** yang memiliki 3 tiket masuk keliling Taman Makam China~ hunhun… okey dah, tawaran diterima. Gimana kalau sekalian bawa kembang en sajen?

Shirayuki : Wokeeh~! Eh… author ditanyain tuh apakah anda terkena virus HitsuRuki dan apakah punya obat penawarnya?

Guee : Hoeee e e… penawarnya udah ada di chapter ini. Buat aja salah satunya matek, atau apa gituuu~ (lainnya nanti di fic-ku yang lain akan terjawab). Lanjooooet dari **RizuAuxe09**, humhum yaah begitulah wkwkwk *aneh yah rek?*

Byakuu : Ya iyalaaah… masa ya iya dong. Monyet aja makan blewah bukan kedondong*?*

Hisana : Astaga… untung gue cepet mati, kalau kagak daku bakalan melihat kegajean pria ini T.T

Guee : =.=" Aye-aye bae, neng? Ini mah dari **Zheone** **Quin** yang nanyain Ichigo muncul apa kagak? *nyiapin toa* ICHIGO~ kemane lu!

Ichigo : Apelah? Yah tergantung lu sebagai author mo ngontrak gue berapa juta dolar? Tarif gue mahal! Gue kan pemeran utama di manganya Tite Kubo, jadwal shoting gue di Bleach padet blom musti babak belur dihajar Aizen cs *curhat mode on*

Guee : *sweatdrop again* Gue mo absen aja deh dari ni talkshow ra genah *ngibrit lari*

Rukia : A-ah **Quinsi** **Vinsis**-san, auk ah… gelap. Dia mah orangnya cepet bosen jadi kadang sukaaaaaaa banget trus kalo dah bosen pasti salah satunya diceraiin *?*

Hitsugaya : Hnhn… oh ya gue ntar pinjem ya blendernya, buat nge-jus semangka! Hohoho… thanks for review.

Haineko : Nyoook-nyoook lanjoet dari **aya-na ri'fai**, oooeeee ganti pename neng? Romancenya ntar dah, ntu author gak jelas kalo bikin plot tergantung mood jadi gak bisa bilang pastinya. Ocreee gomenlah gak bisa jawab tapi makasih buat repiunya.

Zangetsu : *manggut-manggut* hn dasar author gaje. Aaah… **d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu** datang merepiu! Siapa mau jawab? *teriak-tereak bak orgil* disambit sandal* Ouch~ iyeee sapa nih mau jawab.

Ichigo : walaaaah makasih bener *bungkuk-bungkuk* tapi maafkan author ntu yang membunuhnya. Eh psst… Haku-san kalo mo marah, marah aja deh, ntu emang jiwa psiko-nya lagi kumat jadi maen bunuh saja. Lanjut dari **Jess Kuchiki**… hmmm sama, saya juga gak berkomentar banyak. Ini sudah apdet *bletak*

Ukitake : Uhuk… shiro-chan, pesan **Yui Hoshina** yang sedang males login, kamu jangan macem-macem kalo tinggal sama Rukia, ya! Inget itu, kalian itu bukan sesama muhrim, jadi jagalah jarak apalagi kalian ini masih kecil blom ngerti apa-apa.

Hitsu : I-iya, Mbaaah~! *gak ikhlas bener*

Ukitake : *ngejitak Hitsu* Yang ikhlas dongk! Bilang makasih atas pesan moralnya ama Yui-chan!"

Hitsu : makasih.

Ukitake : *deathglare*

Hitsu : Ma-makasih banyak Yui-chan *nyium-nyium kaki Ukitake*

Byakuya : Shirayuki…

Shirayuki : Yaah… Byakuya sama? *tersenyum manis*

Byakuya : kamu mau gak buat motong duren ama semangka oleh **Ririn** **Cross** ?

Shirayuki : Ogah mending buat motong pohon jati aja deh*?* lanjutlah dari **Armalita Nanda R**. hah? Byakuun so sweet? Kau bilang orang itu so sweet? Dingin gitu so sweet?

Guee : *balik lagi* betul-betul… kontraknya aja nuntut gaji tinggi *mencet-mencet kalkulator* Kaya tapi matre itu cucok *dirajam Senbonzakura* terakhir **Seiri Eisenhaem**… iyeee mbak ini dari scene KenshinTomoe tapi akhirnya… hohoho yaaah, liat ajelah nanti, fufufu~

Osh… minna-san. saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telat apdet dan juga menelantarkan fic saya yang lain. Iyeeeelah, doakan saja semoga saya bisa menyelesaikannya. Terima kasih bagi para reader en repiuer… haaaa senangnya bisa dapet penyemangat.

Okeee, sudah diapdet mohon read and repiu lagi yah! Arigatooo~


End file.
